Love me for Who I Am
by When I'm Afraid
Summary: Nick Jonas a single father falls inlove with Miley Cyrus a stripper. They battle through hard times with famliy and friends and with each other. The real question, will they learn to love their loved ones for who they are? Will you? Niley, RATED M.
1. Chapter 1

"Nick, just enjoy your self tonight." Joe said patting his brothers back as they sat down in the leather chairs, getting the best view.

Nick tensed up and his eyes boggled around the room. "I don't know Joe. Shouldn't I be with Jonah instead of a strip club?"

* * *

All the Guys laughed. "Dude. It's your birthday and it is just one night." Zac said, winking at one of the waitresses who walked by in a short skirt and bra top.

Nick watched all of the uh….ladies dance around with barely a scratch of clothing on. They grinded on the poles and winked at the gentlemen. He twisted his face in disgust as a man, probably a couple years older then himself, place a 50 dollar bill in the one of the girls G-String. Growing up, Nick and his two older brothers were always taught to treat women with respect. This here, was not a sign of respect, it was being vulgar.

Nick Jonas. Not your usual 22 year old. Most young men would be over the top excited to be at the most famous strip club in town, not Nick. Being a single father of a 6 year old boy pretty much does that to a guy. His little boy Jonah. His life. His constant 24/7 ever since he became a father at the tender age of 16.

"Nick, cheer up bro! This is going to be a wild night!" Joe yelled as he pumped his fist in the air, cheering on the dancers. Joe laughed as he nudged Nick in his side. "Plus, I ordered you the best in the business tonight."

"What?" Nick asked, clearly confused and a little worried about what his brother had planned.

The lights dimmed and Nick turned his head to the front where the main stage was located. His eyes wide and heart stopped as the most beautiful woman he has ever seen came onto the stage, she rounded the pole that was in the middle of the stage with microphone in hand.

"Hello boys!" The sexy siren said seductively. She wore a navy blue bra top with silver lining and a matching short skirt. Her gorgeous brown hair swayed perfectly down her back. Her body to die for and she had the features of an angel. She is the best in the business. The one all the guys ask for. She is Miley Cyrus. But there is so much more behind this masked reputation.

"I heard that there is a birthday boy here tonight." She spoke, drawing in Nick's and everyone else's undivided attention.

Miley scanned the entire room and found the number she was looking for. Before every show there is a special card placed on a special table, signaling that one of the people at that table has signed up for a very special treat In this case it was a birthday present.

Miley examined all of the men sitting at the table. One in particular caught her attention. The young man who had the best hair she had ever seen on a guy. The way his curls seemed so messy but at the same time so perfect. His deep-set eyes that made you sink into them like you were in quick sand.

She walked down the stairs that were right in front of Nick's table and stood on the last glass step with her hand on her hip. "So which one of you gentlemen is the birthday boy?" Miley raised her eyebrow and sent sexy smirks to each of them.

Joe, Zac, Kevin, and Taylor all pointed to Nick with huge grins plastered on their faces.

Nick gulped and kept his eyes on Miley. Just by looking at her he felt his dick harden. He became so nervous and now very excited.

Miley smirked a little evil grin and secretly smiled to herself inside that it would be him. She laid the microphone on the round black tabled and slowly but sexy strutted her way over to Nick.

Gracefully, she touched is ear with her hand and swept it down to his cheek, slightly brushing his tan skin. Miley straddled his lap and clenched her fists onto his collar. She pressed her pelvis into his and smirked to herself as she felt his harden member teasing her hot sex.

She unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt and kissed the reveled skin. Nick groaned as she starting rocking her hips back and forth, side to side. His erection growing more. Both of there breaths becoming heavier. Surprisingly to Miley, she liked it. She had never felt this way with a customer, usually she was disgusted with herself.

Miley noticed Nick's arms ( and practically the rest of his body ) were down by his sides, stiff as a board. "You can touch me." She whispered, placing her hands on his guiding them to her hip bones.

Nick stared at her beautiful breasts that were just right in front of his face, taunting him. He licked his lips and scaled his eyes to her face. Her perfect curved lips that were just begging him for a kiss. Her eyes so blue and dangerously hypnotizing. He shut his eyes as her warm mint breath cast a blanket over his face. The faster and harder she went the more everyone else in the room seem to fade.

_Ding…._

Miley stopped her actions and heaved heavily when the bell went off. The bell signaled the ladies that their time was up with the customers. They both still kept in contact with each other as their eyes stared dazed into the others. They both felt more then lust but had no idea what the second ingredient was.

Out of the corner of her eye, Miley noticed mostly all eyes were on them. She darted her attention around aimlessly as she felt quite embarrassed, something she never felt on the job. She scurried away to the back rooms away from this stranger who made her feel this way.

Nick tried to catch his breath as he watched the brunette beauty leave. He looked over and saw all the guys with their jaws dropped.

"Dude, if that went any further then it would have been straight up porn." Zac chuckled, taking a sip of his beer.

Joe brotherly punched Nick in his arm. "Look at little Nicky boy getting some."

Every one laughed. "Come on guys, let's go." Nick said, throwing some money on the table.

The boys groaned and stood up along with Nick.

"Hey, let go of me!" They heard a girl's voice scream.

Nick turned toward the plea and saw the sexy siren he was with before. A man, who had a little too much to drink was grabbing all over her. Nick clenched his fists, nonchalantly.

Two of the very buff security guards rushed over. "No touching the girls!" One yelled as they both hauled the trouble maker out of the club.

Nick's eyes caught with Miley's as he stared at her almost worried but ashamed expression. She looked as if she had tears in her blue orbs. Nick watch as some of the other strippers tried to comfort Miley and take her to the back rooms.

* * *

Nick departed from the rest of the guys when they reached the parking lot. He opened the driver door to his very expensive truck. He climbed in and turned on the ignition. He settled back into the dark leather that was designed for the interior and just sat there.

Mindlessly he gazed at anything he could see. His view landed on a photo of him and his son playing in the park. Jonah and his innocent blue/gray eyes. His dark hair and childish smile.

Nick smiled to himself and put the vehicle in drive. He let his thoughts drift from his son to the mysterious, breathtaking woman. It felt like it was all of dream to him, one the of the dream girls that a sexually frustrated 15 year old boy would make up in a wet dream. But this woman was something different.

However, Nick couldn't help but wonder about the little frisk that happened. The bodyguard said that touching the girls is against the rules so why had she let him touch her? Seeing those very well built goons haul that guy away made Nick shiver, oh how glad he was that he wasn't caught touching the stripper.

* * *

"How was Jonah, mom?" Nick asked walking into the living room of his parents house.

The short older woman led the way into the living room where the sleeping child lay. "He was a perfect angel as always." She smiled rubbing the little boys head.

Nick proudly beamed and lifted his son in his arms. "Thanks mom." He whispered.

Denise shook her head. "No need to thank me. I am here when ever you need me." She patted Nick on the back and watched as her son and grandchild left.

* * *

Nick placed the peaceful boy down on his race car sheets and tucked him in. He pulled up a chair beside the bed and watched life happening in front of him. The way his chest rose and fell with each breath made Nick wonder. He created life. Ever since Jonah was born Nick never could wrap his head around the fact that he had made another human being. Jonah was a piece of him but he was all of his heart, just like his mother had been.

Jonah's mother, the other part of Jonah, the person he never got the chance to meet. Macy Anderson, Nick's high school sweet heart, his first love and the mother of his child. Macy and Nick were only 16 when they had Jonah. Sadly there were complications during the birth and Macy just didn't have the strength to make it through. Nick was left alone with a new born not having a clue as what to do, he was a kid himself but all of Nick's family helped him through and without them he wouldn't be where he is today.

Nick sat there a little while longer before planting a kiss on Jonah's head and heading to his own room. He placed his hands on his chest and stared at the ceiling blankly, his mind racing with images of that woman. The stripper. The Dancer. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life and probably will ever see. He needed to see her again but how would that ever happened, he would never go to a club unless he was forced to, like tonight.

All night Nick dreamed of that sexy siren. The way her long, lean, legs walked and straddled his waist. Her tan, sun kissed skin that he wanted to roam his hands over forever. Her luscious breasts that made you want to suck and fondle for hours. Her hair that lay carelessly without her trying and framed her features well. Her tantalizing deep sea blue eyes that captivated your heart and soul with the first glance. Her smooth wet lips that he wanted to devour. He doesn't even know her name and his already crazy about her.

**A/N: Hello readers :D New story WOOT WOOT! I personaly love this haha. I hope you guys do to. Review Please, I would really appreciate it and would love to know what you guys think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Miley Cyrus awoke from a long night of…well, she didn't know what to call it, how to explain it, she couldn't fathom any words to describe such a night.

It was just the same as any other day. She went to work and put on her "costume" and entertained very horny gentlemen, but last night one of those gentlemen made her heart race like no one else had before. The way his dark, dangerous, soft, eyes bore into hers made her melt in the blink of an eye. The way his erection teased her wet sex but not meaning to. His hands so hard and rough but gentle when needed to be. Just his everything intrigued her.

The very exhausted woman yawned and walked over to the kitchen in her apartment that she shares with her best friend Demi. She poured herself a mug of coffee that was already pre-made, thanks to the fact of their automatic coffee machine. She sat down on a stool that was around the island. She tried picking the sleep that was itching the corners of her eyes.

Yes, she was tired after every shift she finished but she wasn't suffering fatigue from her work but from her rough night by herself. All night she tossed and turned with thoughts of that mystery man. She dreamed about him touching her in very elaborate places. She ached and yearned for him all night long, in sweet agony from the her sexual desires.

"Morning sunshine." Demi said, walking to the fridge.

Miley turned her head and smiled as she noticed the happy state her friend was in. "Morning." she mumbled.

"Someone had a rough night." Demi joked, laughing.

"You have no idea." Miley droned, laughing at her previous actions the night before.

Demi sat in front of Miley. "I heard you moving around a lot last night. Is something on your mind?" She asked in a sensitive tone, incase a serious problem was really bothering Miley.

"Well last night I had to give a special show to one of the customers." Miley sighed and Demi nodded her head signaling Miley to continue. "This guys just felt different to me. Like I was drawn to him from this unrecognizable force. He just made me feel good and nervous at the same time."

Demi laughed as she watched her friends antics. "Looks like somebody is in love." She said in a sing-song voice.

Miley picked up a one dollar bill that was laying carelessly on the counter and threw it at Demi. "Shut up! It's not love. I don't even know the guy."

Demi laughed picking up the money that fell in her lap. "Thanks, I needed a dollar." She laid the bill back on the counter. "You never know, could be love at first sight. Could be soul-mates." Demi joked, half serious. She was a strong believer in love, no matter what form or way it came to you.

"I doubt it." Miley sighed, getting up and placing her full cup in the sink, watching the hot coffee spiral down the drain.

"Stop being so depressed. Come with me today to my parents house. I haven't seen them in like a week and I kind of miss them and I want to spend the day with you too since we both have tonight off." Demi offered, standing up as well.

Miley scrunched up her face, unsure. "I don't know Dem."

"Oh come on Mi. You have been my best friend for 2 years, ever since I started working at the strip club and you haven't met a single member of my family." Demi whined.

"Fine, fine." Miley laughed.

Demi ran over to Miley and squeezed her tight. "Oh my gosh! This is going to be so much fun!" She squealed pulling away, jumping up and down.

"Chill Demi." Miley giggled.

Ever since Demi was hired as a dancer/stripper at the famous "Ecstasy" strip club, Miley and her automatically clicked. Miley showed Demi the ropes and they decided to move in together. Now they were practically sisters. They understood each other like no body else could. Their situations very similar to the others. They both wanted to be an independent woman and make a living for themselves and not have to lean on anyone else for support.

Demi, the struggling youngest sibling of three brothers, always wanted to prove that she was strong and didn't need to lean on her families wealth to get by. None of her family knew her secret and she would hate for them to find out. What would they think of her? Would they be ashamed? But deep down she wouldn't care what they thought of her, she needed to do this for herself.

* * *

Miley sat in the passenger seat of Demi's Mercedes. She pulled her compact mirror from her purse and touched up her make-up.

"You look fine." Demi said, glancing at Miley then back at the road.

Miley shut her compact and dropped it back in her purse. "I know but I was just making sure." She swept away the loose strands that were floating in her face.

"I hope Jonah is here." Demi said, turning into the drive-way of her parents estate.

Both girls stepped out of the car. "Who's Jonah?" Miley asked, observing the house, more like a Mansion to her.

Demi lead Miley to the front double doors. "He is my nephew. The cutest little rascal ever." Demi chimed, stepping into the home.

Miley gasped in awe, well on the inside. The home was beautiful, she would love to live in a place like this, but it was too far for her imagination to wonder. From the outside you would expect a snobby rich family to be settled in their comfy seats reading a boring ole book. No, it felt like a warm and welcoming home. There was even a floor mate at the entrance that was scripted "Home Sweet Home".

'AHH! COME ON!" The sound of men voices traveled through house.

Miley looked over at Demi. "It's just my brothers and their idiot friends." She laughed, walking into the living room.

Chips and dips were displayed on the tables. Also a ton more food and beer, one in each of the guys hands. They were all leaned forward toward watching large flat screen intently picturing a baseball game. It looked like the super bowl was here but for baseball.

"Who's playing." Demi intervened, walking over to the snack area, grabbing a handful over potato chips.

"Yankees vs. Socks." A guy with short black hair that was a little curly replied never taking his vision of the T.V. set. Miley guessed that was one of her brothers since he had a few similar features that shared with Demi.

"Oh, guys this is my friend Miley." Demi motioned.

All of the guys turned their heads for a brief second and waved. "Hey." They said in unison then turning their bodies back to the very close sports game. Suddenly their eyes became wide and they shot their heads back to the very familiar sexy siren.

Nick's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets, and as for his friend down in the southern region now that was another story. His mouth watered as his eyes traveled up her marvelous tan, long legs, stopping at the whit denim shorts. He continued his path up her toned stomach covered by a long sleeve. button up. blue see through shirt. He caught a glimpse of her whit lace bra when ever she moved. His journey sure didn't stop there, he hadn't gotten the best part yet. He luscious plum lips and boy oh boy those eyes. The pair he had dreamed about. Those mesmerizing crystal blue eyes.

Miley noticed Nick's stare right away. She could recognize those chocolate brown eyes anywhere. All the guys were sitting right in front her like they had last night, all with the same gawking expression.

"I'm guessing you guys know each other." Demi laughed, popping another crispy chip in her mouth. "Anyway, that is Taylor, Zac, and my brothers Joe and Nick."

_Nick_. Miley said in her mind. _Nick_

"It's nice to meet you all." Miley said smiling then going to sit by Demi on the love-seat.

"I thought you had three brothers." Miley said, taking a chip from Demi, popping into her mouth.

"Kevin, the oldest one is running our family business in New York. He lives their with his wife Danielle."

"Auntie Dems!" Jonah yelled running into the room, jumping on top of Demi's lap, engulfing her in a hug.

"Hey kiddo." Demi laughed.

Jonah pulled away but kept his tiny arms around her neck. "I have a lot to tell you."

"You do?" Demi said, joking around with the young boy.

From the corner of his eye Jonah caught a glimpse of Miley. "Hi." he said. "You're pretty."

"Why thank you." Miley chuckled smiling.

Jonah crawled over to Miley's lap and. "What's your name. I'm Jonah."

"I'm Miley."

Jonah scrunched his face. "You have a weird name. You want to play Lego's with me?" He pulled her off the couch and sat down on the base carpet. He opened the cabinet that was placed on the bottom of the coffee tabled and pulled out a big red box.

"Ok. This is how you play. Just build the tallest tower and whoever's falls down first looses." Jonah instructed starting on his tower.

"I got it." Miley laughed again. Pulling out a handful of blocks.

Nick watched his son and the woman he was having sexy dreams about intrigued. Here was a complete stranger that Jonah met a second, playing with him, laughing and looking like a mother. Jonah was always shy with strangers but why not with Miley?

"Ha-ha, I won." Jonah clapped standing up jumping around as Miley's tower fell.

"Well, look at that. You beat me." Miley played along standing up. She purposely knocked her own blocks down when Jonah wasn't looking.

Nick smiled thankfully at Miley.

"Did you see that dad? I beat the pretty lady." the excited boy ran to his father.

"I sure did bud. But don't you think you should be a good sport and tell her she did good to." Nick said, patting his son on the back.

"You had some awesome blocks too." Jonah said, looking up at Miley.

"Thanks." Miley smiled, ruffling his hair.

"Do you want to go play outside now?" the hyper boy asked.

"Sure, I'll be out there in a minute."

Jonah ran off and Miley followed. She was walking through the kitchen when a voice stopped her.

"Thanks for being nice to Jonah." Nick said, walking towards her.

"Oh, you're welcome. He is a sweet boy." Miley smiled.

"Yea he is." Nick admired his son running around with his grandfather in the backyard.

"So, did you guys have fun last night?" Miley asked, waiting for Nick's expression.

Nick hesitated for a moment. "Um, yea. It was different."

She laughed. "Good different I hope."

Nick grinned. "Definitely."

Miley walked a little closer to him. Her hands resting on the fabric and skin of his black V-neck. "Happy birthday." She whispered, then walking off to join Jonah.

Nick shivered from her warm breath and seductive melting voice. He licked his lips as her ass swayed as she walked.

* * *

"You have to come back Miley." Jonah said clinging to Miley's side as her and Demi walked to the front doors, leaving.

Miley bent down to the his level, softly grabbing below his shoulders. "I promise you'll see me again." She planted a soft kiss on his forehead and watched as he ran off with a huge smile on his face.

Miley stood up facing Nick who was holding the door open for her. "I hope I see you again too."

Miley blushed, trying to use her locks to hide her crimson cheeks. "You might."

"Why don't we have dinner tomorrow night?" He asked with a confident smirk playing on his lips.

Miley frowned. "I'm working tomorrow night. But I am free the next night." She smiled.

"Great. I will call you." Nick said handing her his blackberry. He watched with hot eyes as she typed her number into his phone.

"There ya' go." She said, handing him back is cell.

"Bye. I'll see you soon." He smiled.

Miley walked out of the house and to the passenger side of Demi's car.

Demi looked questionably at Miley with a raised eyebrow. "What were you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing. But I have a date in two days." Miley squealed.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE :D Hope you guys like it, I love and really enjoy writing this, I have big plans :) **

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! 9 reviews for the first chapter that is just AH-MA-ZING! Dedications: xxiluvnileynjoexx, nileyandmiambeliber ( Yea that was my fault cuz I had to keep deleting the story beacuse I made a mistake on it and kept forgetting to fix it LOL :D ) sexynileystories, xNileyxBubblesx, LolliepopFandom, iamgossipreal, fallingstar2008, NO NAME, NickJisoffmychain2828.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I still can't believe you have a date with my brother and you guys only knew each other for like an hour." Demi laughed, bewildered. She sat her purse down next to her make-up area. Her make-up artist and hair stylist started ruffling her hair and brushing out the tangles.

Miley sat at her station that was right next to Demi's. "Well…Do you remember that guy I told you about yesterday morning?" She asked anxiously.

"Yea, but what does that have to do with my brother?" She said confused. Typing a text message on her black berry.

Miley slapped her self mentally. Was Demi this clueless that she didn't get it. "Nick was the guy at the club. The one I was telling you about." Miley said in a duh tone.

Demi laughed without humor. "Ok, you are the worst liar ever. Nick doesn't go to clubs especially ones like Ecstasy."

Miley stared Demi straight in the eye. "Well he came last night. All of the guys did. He ordered the birthday special." She said matter-of-factly.

"You're telling the truth aren't you?" Demi asked worriedly.

Miley looked at Demi confused. "Yes I am. What's wrong?"

"What if they come back again when I am working and see me?" Demi said, starting to hyper ventilate.

Miley leaned over her chair and rubbed Demi's back. "Demi you'll be fine and if that situation ever does happen then we will take care of it then. Don't worry."

Demi placed her right hand over her chest and closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing. "I hope you're right."

"When am I not." Miley laughed, shutting her eyes as her make-up artist applied shimmering gold eye shadow to her lids.

"You are so modest it's annoying sometimes." Demi joked.

* * *

Miley lay in a deep, sexy dream the next morning.

She shuttered as she felt Nick's hands softly brushing her delicate skin. He moved them up her bare less body. His smooth lips grazed her skin as his warm tongue enjoyed her taste. He moved further down taking his sweet time, the smell of her arousal coming more stronger the closer he inched.

Miley shot up when she heard a ringing sound. She looked around her room then noticed the time on her alarm clock. 3:00 PM. Damn, she never slept this late after a shift.

She still heard the ringing and saw her cell lighting up and her ring tone bouncing from it. She reached over and grasped it in her hands, not recognizing the caller. She pressed the answer button and placed the device on her ear. "Hello." She said groggily, still coming out of her sleeping state.

"Miley? It's Nick." He said nervously. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"No, no, no." she said hurriedly. She felt her cheeks blush as she thought about the dream she just had.

"Oh. Well I just called to see if we are still on for our date tonight."

Miley jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and started to strip her clothes off. "Of course. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Nick smiled.

"I really hate surprises." Miley laughed, hanging a towel on the hook by the shower doors.

"It's a good surprise. Trust me."

"Ok. I am going to take a shower so I will talk to you later." Miley slid the shower door open.

"K, bye."

"Bye." She hung up and placed her phone on the sink counter, stepping into the shower.

"Demi, Demi, Demi!" Miley yelled running into Demi's bedroom, still wrapped in her towel.

"What? Miley why are you in a towel, I hope you're not planning to wear that for the date." Demi laughed.

"Demi, this is not funny. I have been standing in my closet for and hour and I don't know what to wear and I only have and hour to get ready." Miley said pacing around the room.

"Chill Mi, I'll help you." Demi pulled Miley back into her room.

Demi walked into the closet and Miley followed. "Luckily for you, I know where he is taking you." She smiled mischievously.

"You know I hate surprises so tell me." Miley said leaning against the wall.

"It's a good surprise. Trust me." Demi placed a pair of bleached cut off jeans, a white tank-top, and a blue leather jacket in Miley's arms.

"That's what he said." Miley mumbled.

"It's true." Demi pushed Miley into the bathroom. "Now go sex up your self."

Miley stopped at the entrance of the bathroom. "I don't need to "sex up" I am not having sex with him tonight."

"Whatever but just give him something to look at." Demi giggled shutting the door in Miley's face.

* * *

"Are you sure I look ok?" Miley said nervously as her and Demi walked through her parents house.

"You look fine but I told you not to wear those converses. You should have worn some black heels."

"Well I wanted to wear these. There are comfortable." Miley said defensively.

"Whatever." Demi rolled her eyes and they entered the kitchen. She came up behind Jonah who was sitting on a stool around island that complemented the spacious beautiful kitchen. "Hey kiddo." She said ruffling his hair.

"Auntie Dems!" Jonah stood up on the stool and jumped in Demi's arms.

"Hey no standing up in the chair Jonah." Denis warned, spinning away from the stove and pointing the spoon at her daughter and grandson.

"Nice to see you too mom." Demi said sarcastically with a smiled playing on her face.

"Stop being dramatic honey. Who's your friend." Denise wiped her hands off on the towel beside her and went to greet Miley.

"I'm Miley." She smiled genuinely.

"She has a date with Nick tonight." Demi said wiggling her eyebrows, then sat down with Jonah in her lap.

"So that's why Nick has been so nervous lately. You should see him." Denise laughed.

Miley blushed and looked down, biting her lower lip.

"Miley!" Jonah said climbing down off of Demi's lap. "I missed you." He hugged Miley's leg and looked up at her with a toothy grin.

Miley bent down and picked him up, situating him on her hip. "I've missed you too." She pulled a stool out for her and Jonah and sat down with him in her lap.

"Hey guys." Nick said entering the room. Miley turned her body and broadly smiled. Nick winked and smiled back sitting beside Miley and Jonah. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep." Miley said, hopping off the seat and setting Jonah beside Demi.

"You two have fun but not too much fun." Demi winked, smirking.

Miley rolled her eyes and Nick playfully smacked her head. "Not funny Demetria ."

"Ow! Mommy Nicholas hit me." She wined rubbing her head.

Denise shook her head. "Get out while you can Miley." she laughed.

* * *

"Can you tell me where we are going now?" Miley said looking out the window at their surroundings as Nick drove.

"I told it's a surprise, plus we are almost there." Nick chuckled pulling into the parking lot of a restaurant.

Miley smiled widely. "How did you know that Applebee's is my favorite restaurant." She opened her car door and stepped out, walking to the entrance.

"Demi helped me out a little." Nick shrugged his shoulder, holding the door open for Miley.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Hey Miley." The hostess greeted. "The usual table?"

"Yep."

Nick followed Miley as the hostess lead them to a booth at the back near the restrooms. They both sat opposite of each other. "Do you need a menu Miley?" The hostess asked as she placed a menu in front of Nick.

"Nope." she laughed.

"Aren't you going to order anything?" Nick laughed as he flipped through the menu, eyeing a juicy steak.

"Oh, I already know what I want. Remember this is my favorite restaurant."

"May I take your order?" A waiter came up. "Oh hey Miley. Haven't seen you in awhile. How ya' been?" He slouched on one foot and put a hand on his hip.

"I know Craig. I have been real busy with work. Mr. Carter has me working almost every day of the week." She groaned.

"Yea, he told me that Ecstasy has really blown up lately and you're the one that every one has been requesting." He winked.

Miley blushed, a little embarrassed. She didn't want to talk about work especially when Nick was sitting right there. He probably thought she was some cheap hooker that did anything for a little money but Miley needed this job, it wasn't her choice.

"So are you guys ready to order?" Craig took the pencil from his ear and got ready to write on his little scratch pad.

"Um. I'll have the usual." Miley smiled.

"And I'll have the steak." Nick handed him his menu and Craig walked off.

"Sorry about that. I hate when people talk about my work out in public." Miley said putting her head down.

Nick reached across the table and placed his hand on top of hers. "It is ok." he smiled genuinely. He made her feel different. Warm. Special.

"So tell me about your self." she leaned her elbow on the table and propped her chin on her hand. Her eyes twinkling with interest.

"What do you want to know?" He asked with the same intention as her.

Miley glanced at the table then looked back up with a soft expression. "Tell me about Jonah. Where's his mother?"

Nick hesitated for a moment. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me." Miley said.

"No, it's ok." he scratched the back of his neck. "Um, she died when she was in giving birth to him." he quietly said.

Miley gasped, she placed her hand over her mouth. "Oh my, I am sorry."

He smiled. "Hey, life happens."

* * *

"I have another surprise for you." Nick smirked as they exited.

Miley turned and smiled. "If it is a good as this one then I am starting to like your surprises."

They walked side by side down the side walk in close proximity. Nick contemplated the idea of grabbing her hand. Who knew something so little could make someone so nervous. He built up the confidence as they walked a little further and laced his fingers between her. They fit like they were made for each other. The missing puzzle piece.

"Demi was telling that you love arcade games." Nick said intriguingly.

Miley gasped excited. "Arcade games are the best thing in the world!"

"Well here we are." Nick said holding the entrance of the arcade open for her.

Miley walked in with a huge smiled plastered on her face, like a kid in a candy store. "This is the best date ever!" she exclaimed.

Nick smiled proudly to himself and chuckled. "What do you want to play first?"

"The basketball game." Miley pulled Nick over to the displayed basketball game. "I am beast at this game." She said placing a dollar bill in each set.

They both grasped a ball it there hands and positioned themselves in the stance to shoot. "Ready….GO!" Miley yelled, throwing her ball in the hoop.

The score 50 to 15. "I told you I was beast." Miley chuckled as they walked to another game. "I think we need a bag or something to put all these tickets in." she said beastly.

"Haha. That was only one game. There is plenty more." Nick chuckled.

"Yea and I am going to beat your ass at all of them." She said walking in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"I can't believe you beat me at everything." Nick said dazed as he helped Miley carry her tickets to the check out.

"I told you I was but no you didn't want to listen." They dropped the arm full's of tickets on the counter.

"So what do you want to get?" Nick asked as they examined the prizes.

"What is Jonah's favorite animal?" Miley asked gawking at the giant stuffed animals hanging from the ceiling.

"Um, a wolf."

"Well, a dog is close enough to a wolf so I will get that." Miley said telling the cashier.

"Miley you don't have to get him anything." Nick said.

"I know." She smiled. "I want to."

* * *

"They're here!" Jonah yelled as he sat staring out the window.

Demi propped herself up where Jonah was seated and watched as Miley and Nick got out of the car. "Let's stay here and watch. Something special is going to happen." She smiled.

"Thanks for everything Nick. I had the best time." Miley smiled biting her lip as they stood out by the front door.

"Me too." Nick smiled, stepping closer to her, taking the dog from her arms and setting it beside them.

Miley looked up dazed as he lowered him mouth. Miley closed her eyes and parted her mouth as his warm, wet tongue brushed her lips. It felt the same as in her dream. She breathed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick pushed her back against the door and placed his hands o her hips. Miley smiled into the kiss.

"Ew auntie Dems, that is not special it's just gross!" The young boy exclaimed as he ran to the front door.

"Jonah get back her!" Demi yelled and chased after him.

Nick and Miley stumbled backwards but caught themselves as the door was yanked open. They pulled apart, arms still wrapped around each other. They both looked down at Jonah who had his hand on the door knob. "You guys are gross!" He made a disgusted face. "Hey, is that mine?" He asked grabbing the stuffed animal.

"Yes." Miley chuckled.

Nick pulled away from her completely and scooped Jonah in his arms along with the dog. "Bye Miley, I'll call." Nick smiled.

"Bye Miley!" Jonah yelled, as he was being carried away.

"Bye guys!" She yelled back with a satisfied smile.

"Someone had fun." Demi smirked as they got in her car.

Miley playfully smacked her. "Not that kind of fun, but yet it was great."

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE :D Hope you guys like it, man these chapters get long when you get carried away while writing haha.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys make my day! NO NAME ( Yes, but just imagine him little younger.:)) xxiluvnileynjoejxx JuuhByMiley fallingstar2008 niley4eva2012 xNileyxBubblesx NickJisoffmychain2828 NileyFreakk LollipopFandom.**


	4. Chapter 4

The illuminating, sexy lights beamed through the heavily intoxicated room. Men groping the ladies, fights breaking out, the smell of sex drifting from the back rooms. All of the commotion did not faze the siren, however.

She held the silver pole with such tenderness as a woman would do with her man. She wrapped her leg around the base and spun around as the men drooled over her. Miley let the rest of the world leave her as she imagined Nick as the pole. She would caress him with such ease, elegance, and grace.

Miley felt the rhythm of the music pump through her veins and control her moves. She felt electrified and alive. Usually she would be groaning in side of her head, waiting for her shift to be over but not tonight. She had him on her brain, and her whole body.

Miley jumped when she felt a soft hand touch her back. "Mr. Carter wants to see you." The topless blonde said, annoyance in her tone.

"Now?"

"Yes."

Miley sighed and walked off the stage, rolling her eyes as the men groaned and cursed.

Mr. Carter. Miley owed him her life. He was like a her grandfather to her, most people would find that creepy but he was. He wasn't the perverted, sex craved old man you are probably imagining. He saw a woman's body as a piece of art. A sculpture that deserved to be displayed on a pedestal. Mr. Carter cared for Miley and took her under his wing when she had no where else to go, and no one else to turn to.

All of the girls, except for Demi were always jealous of her and Mr. Carter's relationship. But they didn't know why they were so close and why Mr. Carter treated her different from everyone else, they just thought that he was using Miley for a round in the sack. That was very humorous to her and from time to time she would tease the girls with it and play along with their games.

"You wanted to see me?" Miley said, stepping in to the exquisite office.

Mr. Carter folded his hands on his very detailed desk and leaned forward. "Sit." he nodded his head toward one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Cautiously, Miley sat. She stared worriedly at the old man's deep eyes. She tried to rack her brain to see if she had done anything wrong. Nothing.

"How'd your date go last night?"

Miley eyes went wide, and her voice came out raspy. "Um…How did you uh know?"

He laughed. "Darling calm down. I am not angry." He leaned back in his chair, the intense sense vanished from him but not so much from Miley. "Remember that I have eyes and ears all over the world."

"So that's why you called me in here."

"Yes, I want to know about this guy."

"I thought you had eyes and ears all over the world." She mocked with humor.

"From you." he said seriously.

"Don't worry. We just went on one date, it is nothing serious."

She seemed questionable to him. He saw it in her eyes that she felt more. "Ok but I am still going to be checking up. Where did you meet him."

Miley gulped, oh no. The dreaded question with the dreaded answer. "Here."

Mr. Carter frowned. "Miley, you know the rules."

"I know, I know. But he only came here once. He isn't into the club scene. He is a good guy."

He smiled lovingly. He felt like he was talking to his teenage daughter. If he had one. "Ok but don't let it interfere with your work and I want to me this boy."

Miley smiled from ear to ear. "Thanks. I will bring him by soon. I love you." she stepped out of his office leaning against the door. She felt like a teenage girl again. She couldn't tell if that was a good thing or bad thing.

* * *

Nick sat with on his sons race car bed with his arm protectively around Jonah, an instinct he'd grown fond of since the fist time he held Jonah. Nick held the hard cover book in front of his and Jonah's face as he read _Mars Needs Moms_. Jonah's favorite book. They read it at least once a week.

As Nick finished reading the book he closed it and smiled down at the little boy in his arms. Nick frowned when he saw the distant look in Jonah's face. Normally Jonah would have a burst of excitement and be retelling the story to Nick while acting it out. But tonight…

"You ok little man?"

Jonah stayed silent and kept his stare straight ahead. "Why don't I have mom like the other kids, like Milo?"

Nick knew this day would come. The topic never came up in any sort of fashion. He breathed in deeply, un prepared. "You do have a mom but she is in heaven with God."

"Why?"

"Well God needed her more then we do so he made her into an angel and sent her to him."

Jonah didn't respond. If he was Milo in the book, he wouldn't have treated his mom like that. He would love to have a mom telling him to eat his vegetables, although he wouldn't but he wanted to know he had a mom. The other kids at school had started to tease him about not having a mother but Jonah never really thought about. He didn't see his family any differently, but watching his friends with their moms made him curious.

"Am I not good enough to have mom?" He looked up at nick as a silent tear slipped down his smooth face.

It broke Nick's heart and he felt like crying too. He sat up and placed Jonah in his lap then wiped away the young boys tear. "I'm sure if it worked that way you would be the first kid to have a mom."

"Is Miley going to be my mom?"

Nick hesitated but smiled at the mention of Miley. His mind hadn't wondered that far with Miley in thought. Although he had admitted that Miley would make a great mother for his son. "I don't know. Why?"

Jonah shrugged. "I like her. She's nice and she plays with me."

Nick chuckled but smiled at the thought of Miley actually being apart of their lives in that way. He placed Jonah on his bed and lifted him self off of the mattress. He tucked Jonah in his blankets and placed a kiss on his forehead.

He touched the light switch with his finger and flicked it off. He smiled as Jonah closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Miley sat on a bench in a park waiting for Nick and Jonah. It was really nice out. Warm and breezy. She smiled to herself as she watched a young family of three chase each other around. She envied the laughter erupting from their smiling faces and the smiles that showed. She wondered if she would ever have a life and family like that. She could have had a child of her own but where would she be at now if she would have kept it.

"Miley!" She hear a voice shout, interrupting her haunting thoughts of her past.

She turned her hear to the left and smiled widely as she saw Jonah running up to her with open arms. He thudded into her chest and wrapped his hands around her neck.

"Hey bud." She giggled.

Jonah let go of her neck. "We are going to have so much fun today!"

"Oh yea!" Miley laughed.

"Thanks for waiting on me." Nick chuckled sitting beside Miley.

"Dad you were being as slow as a turtle."

"Well to make up for it how about we get some ice cream."

"I want chocolate!" Jonah yelled running of to the ice cream cart a few feet away from them.

After paying for their ice cream cones, Nick and Miley walked behind Jonah as he skipped playful.

"He is so full of life." Miley chuckled, bringing her tongue in contact with her strawberry cream.

"I don't know how I keep up with him all the time." Nick chuckled.

"What you did was great."

"What do mean?"

"I mean with the whole Jonah situation. That you made the decision to keep him."

"I don't see how I couldn't. He is a part of me. He was made from love and he is the only piece I have left of his mother."

Miley looked at Nick inquisitively. She was intrigued by his whole being, which made her feel awful about her teenage years at the same time he made her feel more then just some stripper.

"You're amazing." Miley smiled, taking another lick of her ice cream.

Nick chuckled. "Thanks but I can't take you seriously when you have ice cream on your face." he reach over and wiped the pink substance away with the pad of his thumb.

Miley's face flushed. A simple, non-meaning touch could make her this hot then she was in sweet trouble.

**A/N: Review Please :D Hope yall like it :) Follow me on twitter x]**

**Thank you guys much for your reviews, I really appreciate it! nileyandmiambeliber, NileyFreakk, Fallingstar2008, LollipopFandom, xxiluvnileynjoejxx, NickJisoffmychain2828, JuuhByMiley, foreverandalways333.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Got any Jacks?" Miley asked Jonah, looking over her deck of cards.

Jonah stayed silent for a moment. It seemed like he was thinking about his answer. He discreetly looked over to his father then to Miley then repeated that action one more time before slamming his cards on the table. "GO FISH!" He shouted taking all of Miley's gold fish that were laying on the table in front of her.

The dishes from dinner had long ago been cleaned- Nick had prepared spaghetti with meatballs topped with plenty of tomato sauce, Jonah's favorite. They were now seated at the kitchen table playing Jonah's version of the classic game of "Go Fish" Jonah had been leaving both Nick and Miley in the dust.

"Good game little man," Miley stuck her hand out for a shake.

"You played well for a beginner," Jonah added, scooping up his pile of orange gold fish, his favorite snack, into the creases of his arms that were folded.

He climbed down from his chair and started for his room. "Not so fast," Nick said laughing, "You don't need those tonight. Put them in a plastic bag for tomorrow, it's bed time."

"Fine," Jonah groaned.

After Jonah dumped his treats into a zip lock bag Nick patted him on the back, "I'll be in there in a minute to tuck you in."

Jonah turned around slowly, "Dad, can Miley tuck me in tonight?"

Nick and Miley looked at each other puzzled.

"Sure Jonah, if it's ok with Miley," Nick said gesturing to the girl who was seated at the table.

Miley smiled at Jonah sweetly and stood up, "It would be my pleasure."

"This is great! We can read a story and talk," Jonah beamed with excitement pulling Miley toward his bedroom, "Do you know what my favorite book is?"

Nick chuckled under his breath as he heard Jonah's fading voice and Miley's giggle.

After Miley finished reading "Mars Needs Moms" she closed the book and sat to the side. She smiled down at the little boy who was cuddled up in her arms with a smile on his face.

"That's my favorite book. I like the way you read it," Jonah said smiling up at Miley.

"Why is it your favorite book?"

"Because it's about moms and I don't have one," he said gloomily, "but you're going to be my new mommy," Jonah said jumping up and sitting in front of Miley with his legs tucked underneath him.

Miley's eyes widened, stunned. "Oh, I am?" Jonah nodded with a smiled plastered on his face, "And how do you know that?" she laughed.

"You are the only one of daddy's girlfriends that have stayed around this long and you like to play with me and you are nice and pretty."

Miley smiled thankfully. She really hadn't thought about that kind of future with Nick yet. Yea, she hoped there would be a future but now that Jonah had brought up her actually being a mother made her heart flutter. Now she was excited.

"Time for bed," Miley got up and Jonah scampered to the head of his bed and he laid his head on his fluffy pillow, he raised his arms in the air as Miley covered him with the blanket.

Miley hesitated for a moment before placing a loving kiss on his forehead.

"Night Miley," Jonah whispered closing his eyes.

"Sweet dreams," Miley replied, flicking the light off and closing the door.

Miley walked into the living where the lights were dimmed and Nick was sitting on the couch. There was popcorn and drinks on the table and a movie was playing on the plasma T.V. that hung on the wall. Miley smiled and walked over to Nick and snuggled into his side with his arm draped over the couch then dropped down draping over her back and shoulder.

"Everything go okay?" He asked kissing the top of her head.

Miley nodded, "We read Mars Needs Moms and talked," she smiled at the memory and laced her fingers in the spaces of Nicks. Perfect, like a puzzle.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Moms and the future."

"Ahh." Nick said, not wanting to push the subject any further.

Just a few scenes into the movie Miley and Nick were tangled up with one another, mind, body, heart, and soul.

Miley sprawled her body onto Nick's side. Her right leg under his left and her left in- between both of his legs. She fisted her left hand into his tousled curls and held onto the collar of his shirt we the other. She melted into his grip when his hands held onto her hips and sent tingles to every nerve in her aroused body. She let a moan slip as Nick's tongue massaged hers. So soft and velvety.

How could a man make a woman feel this way. Sure she had read it in many romance novels and seen it in millions of movies but she always told her self that is was just plain ole fiction. A figure of the imagination. The feeling of wanting something but never being able to actually taste it. Now this. This here. The feeling of man caressing your body and sending chills and electricity through every pumping muscle in your body, here was all dreaming in reality.

She needed more, wanted more. Miley straddled Nick so his back was leaning against the arm of the couch. He moaned as she massaged her fingers through his hair. The smell of her vanilla perfume and her natural scent drove Nick crazy but calmed at the same time. He didn't want to pull away, quite frankly he didn't know he could.

The two aroused adults pulled away, heaving chests and all. Their breaths mingling and sending chills down the other persons neck. Their skin seeming like the battery that kept each other alive. Their hearts the source of energy that made them feel at home.

Miley stared into his deep, chocolate eyes. Her stomach filled with all of the emotions that a human being could ever feel in their life time.

She put her hands on his chest and leaned away, slightly, "I should go. It's getting late," she whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked confused.

"Yea," she leaned forward and kissed him again. This time, not so aggressively. Sweet, loving, simple. Like they had been lovers for years.

Miley stood up and Nick followed, walking her to the door. "I'll call you, k." Nick said hanging onto the door as Miley stepped on the other side.

She smiled and cupped his chin with her hand and pecked his lips, "Bye."

Miley had to get out of there. She felt worried, anxious, nervous. She had to be careful not to fall to fast but she knew she was already a goner, but to afraid to admit it out loud. Yes, she had dated before but that is why she was scared with Nick. Those other guys were just using her because she was a stripper and they wanted to brag and just get a nice fuck out of her. Every time it hurt and every time a new layer of caution tape went around her heart. She felt so humiliated after she had left but what could she have done.

* * *

"So why am I here again?" Nick sighed walking into Joe's bedroom.

Joe grabbed a cardboard box and carried it over to Nick, "I need you to help me sort through all of my junk," he dropped the heavy box onto the floor and walked into his closet.

Nick opened the box and shook his head laughing as naked woman on the cover of magazines stared at him, "And you want to get rid of this?"

"Those are a little old so I am going to sell them. There are some classics in there and some that are brand new or just a couple years old," Joe carried a big box with a few little boxes on top into where Nick was.

Nick sat crisscrossed on the floor and started pilling the Playboy magazines into separate groups. "So you're going to sale the classics?"

"Yea," Joe nodded, "You wouldn't believe how much those babies go for. The older they are the better."

Nick just laughed. Typical Joe. Typical horny Joe. Nick shook in disgust as the thought of the lonely nights Joe had spent with these magazines in hand. Well Nick couldn't blame him he had many of the lonely nights to, so who was he to judge. It would like the pot calling the kettle black.

Looking at all of these countless sexed up woman made Nick a little aroused. He was man, what do you expect. He picked up a black and white cover with Marilyn Monroe on the cover. He loved her style. She may have been naked but it was really tasteful and a classic. He smiled and place the cover in the classic group. He looked back down into the box and squinted his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and then blinked rapidly. He picked up the magazine and brought close to his face and gasped.

It was here on the cover.

_Miley._

His penis immediately sprang into a full boner. Her curves and skin all exposed. Well at least the back part of her. It was a gray cover. Miley was completely bare. She had her legs tucked underneath her but and her back to the camera. She looked seductively at the camera. He licked his lips at the sight of her long wavy hair flowing down her back. Delicious.

"Why didn't you tell me Miley was on the cover of Playboy?" Nick said never taking his eyes off of the bare woman in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" Joe got up from his bed and walked over to Nick, "Whoa man, she is even sexier naked!" He whistled then laughed.

"Shut up!" Nick said opening the pages.

Their was two full pages with Miley spread all over them. All in black and white and all naked but not exposing to much.

"You are so lucky, bro," Joe patted Nick on the back and drooled at the images.

* * *

Miley walked into Ecstasy with a duffle back hanging on her shoulder and phone clutched in her hand. Already a good crowd, she thought, making her way back into the dressing rooms. She spread the crystals that were hanging from the door so that she could walk through. She sat her bag down beside her station and rolled her eyes as she saw Katy standing behind her through the mirror. Katy, the bitchest girl here. She thought she was the sexiest girl here but she was the girl who had the less time working the poles, she mostly worked the bar.

"What?" Miley sighed turning around.

"First, loose the attitude," Katy said acting like she was in charge, "Mr. Carter said to come up to his office before you started getting ready," she flipped her blonde locks over her shoulder and walked away. Miley chuckled since she walked like she had a broom stick up her ass.

"Hey," Miley smiled walking into Mr. Carters office. She sat down and leaned back in the chair, still smiling.

"When am I going to get to meet this boy?" He asked leaning forward on his desk.

Ah, Mr. Carter. Always straight to the point. Something Miley loved and loathed about him. She blushed at the mention of Nick and looked down.

"I don't know," she shrugged, giggling.

"Bring him over for dinner this Sunday."

"Ok but don't scare him away," she joked.

Mr. Carter laughed but soon his little chuckles turned into muggy coughs. One after the other. Soon they ceased just as fast as they came.

Miley started to get out of seat worried, "You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a little tickle," he said rubbing his throat, "Don't forget the dinner, ok,"

Miley walked around his desk and leaned over and gave him a soft hug. Mr. Carter patted her back and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you," he whispered.

Miley pulled away and smiled, genuinely, "I love you too."

**A/N: Review Please :D Sorry for the wait. There has been a lot happening the past few weeks or so. I was planning on updating this chapter yesterday but fanfiction was being stupid :/ I wont be able to update this story this weekend because I am hanging out with some friends but there will be a new chapter some time next week. Hope yall like it :D**

**Thank you so much for all of the great feed back on this story. I am glad you guys are loving this story because I really enjoy writing it! NileyFreakk, JuuhByMiley, nileyandmiambeliber, xxiluvnileynjoejxx, 619266 ( guess you'll just have to wait and see ;) Oh, your welcome ) smileymee16 ( aww thanks hun, glad you like it! ) FirePrincess251, foreverandalways333, chem, sexynileystories, NickJisoffmychain2828 ( Haha, that is what I was going for ) LollipopFandom, niley4eva2012, skatergurl2789 ( Thanks, it means alot ) xoXoSweetestXoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Carter rocked gently back and forth on his rocking chair that sat peacefully on the back porch. He admired the calmness of his surroundings. The way the lake lay still and his Doberman at his feet sleeping soundly. After his doctor came for his weekly examines he needed to settled by a serine environment.

Ever since last year this had been Mr. Carters daily Sunday routine. Ecstasy was closed every Sunday so Mr. Carter slept in with an occasional nap in the afternoon. After his rest his personal doctor would come and check up on him and make sure his cancer was under control. Then Mr. Carter made sure the doctor was gone before Miley came for dinner.

The realization hit him hard when he first learned about his cancer. No one knew accept for him and his doctor. They had been able to control and keep it under wraps, hoping that it would get better and eventually go away with time.

Over a million times a day he thought about telling Miley and sometimes it almost slipped out but he couldn't hurt her like that. He was really the only thing she had left that was close to family.

When Miley was only sixteen years old he took her in to his home and cared for her. Ever since the day that she walked into Ecstasy for an audition he knew he had to help this fragile girl who was lost. He felt something in his heart that he had never felt before. He felt like she was his responsibility and somehow she was the one keeping him alive and vice versa.

A smile crept on his face as he heard the soft voices and foot prints making there way through his mansion.

"Hey," Miley said from behind Mr. Carter. She leaned over his shoulder and hugged him.

"Hey honey," Mr. Carter smiled patting her hand that rest on his chest. He stood up and turned to the couple.

"This is Nick," Miley motioned toward the man standing beside her, "my boyfriend."

Nick stuck his hand out to Mr. Carter and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you sir,"

Mr. Carter smirked and turned to Miley, "Sir?" he laughed, "It's nice to meet you too son," he clapped his hands together, "You two hungry?"

Nick and Miley both laughed and followed Mr. Carter inside.

After they a nice home cooked meal, well if you consider a nice home cooked meal made by your live in staff then that's what they had.

This was far from anything Nick had experienced. Yes, he came from a wealthy family and was very wealthy himself but this was a whole new level. Live in staff, huge grounds with practically anything you could imagine on them. This was like the second play boy mansion, well with out all of the wild girls running around.

"This was very nice, Mr. Carter," Nick smiled, looking across the table at the older man.

"Well, if you really want to thank anybody then thank the staff," he laughed.

Miley smiled as she watched the two men she cared for most in the world get along. Nick and her haven't gotten to the point where they have openly just come out and say _I love you_ to one another nor have they shown each other sexually but somehow they both knew…

"Mi, why don't you go with Savannah while me and Nick here go talk," Mr. Carter turned toward making him gulp. Nick rubbed his hands on his pants trying to stop the sweating.

Mr. Carter stood scooted his chair back and embraced Miley in a hug as she came toward him, "Play nice," Miley whispered patting his back.

"Don't I always," Mr. Carter said pulling away with a sly smirk.

Miley shook her head and giggled walking over to Nick, "You'll be fine," she mouthed walking off into the kitchen.

"Walk with me boy," Mr. Carter commanded motioning for Nick to follow him.

Miley laughed and walked into the kitchen, "Hey Savannah," Miley picked up a chocolate chip cookie that was laying on a glass plate.

"Hey girl," Savannah greeted turning her head over her shoulder as she chopped a bowl full of vegetables, "So this Nick guy," she started turning around to wipe her hands on wash cloth, "He's pretty hot," she winked.

"Try sexy," Miley laughed.

Savannah, Miley's favorite staff member although she really didn't consider her an employee, she always treated Savannah like one of her friends, which of course she was. Miley personally told Mr. Carter to hire Savannah when she was living here. Savannah was Miley's age and she thought it would be nice to have some other company other then and old man.

As Nick and Mr. Carter walked in silence down the long corridor Nick gazed at the art that hung on the all. You could tell that Mr. Carter was passionate about what he does as a career. Naked woman on the walls everywhere. Not that is was exploiting , not at all it was very taste full and vintage yet modern.

"What do you think?" Mr. Carter asked.

Nick looked at him confused.

"About the pictures."

"They're beautiful."

"You have to treat a woman with respect. They are not just a sex toy that you can use for five minutes when you're horny and throw away after and just wait for the next time. They are exquisite creatures and they deserve to be treated like one," Mr. Carter stopped and turned toward Nick, "Which I hope that's what you're doing with Miley."

Nick nodded, "Yes sir, but we haven't uh…you know, uh-"

"You haven't had sex?" He laughed, "Son, I am a fifty-seven year old man you don't have to be squeamish around me. I was once your age before," he noted, "I want to show you something."

Nick nodded and followed Mr. Carter to the end of the corridor.

"See that photo?"

Oh yea, Nick saw it. Miley draped with nothing but a sheer white sheet. Her back side completely exposed but if you actually tried hard enough to could see through the front of the thin cloth.

"Miley is more then some girl posing naked in front of a camera for horny boys. This is her being praised as the beautiful woman she is to the men who will actually a appreciate it and I have a feeling that you are one of those men. And trust me, I am never wrong."

"Thank you sir. I do appreciate her," Nick said smiling at the picture. He felt as though he was the photographer and Miley was looking at him with those crystal blue innocent eyes.

"You're Demi's brother right?"

"Yes sir."

"Miley doesn't really open up to a lot of people. Demi and I are the only ones she one hundred percent trust with her life but I have a feeling that you are going to be one of those people not to long from now so keep in mind what I am about to tell you," Nick nodded and waited for him to continue, "Miley has a troubling past but she can be the one to tell you about all of that. She is very fragile inside and you can open her up and she can really count on you and she knows you are always going to be in her life no matter what then you will see all her. Not the just woman you see now but all of her. So treat her right or I will personally deal with you," Mr. Carter finished.

Nick nodded thankfully, "Thank you sir, for telling me all of this and you don't have to worry about me treating her poorly."

"You're a good man Nick, and I just don't tell that to anyone."

"Everything go alright?" Miley asked as the two men walked into the kitchen. She immediately went to Nick's side and snuggled into him as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "I hope everyone played nice," she said staring playfully at Mr. Carter.

"Oh don't worry I just beat him up little," Mr. Carter said sarcastically.

"Yea, he sure gave me a run for my money," Nick chuckled, playfully pouting at Miley.

"Don't worry I can fix you right up," she giggled.

Miley and Nick both turned their attention as they heard his coughing fit. Mr. Carter held onto the counter for support as placed his hand over his mouth.

"Are you ok?" Miley asked going to his side and rubbing his back.

"Yea I'm fine," he said recovering, "My throats just a little dry. I think I am going to head up to bed, I'm a little tired."

Miley hugged him and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie,"

* * *

Miley and Nick plopped down onto Nick's couch and leaned into each other, "That meal was so good it made me exhausted," Miley laughed, with her eyes closed.

"I know what you mean. I think I should by his staff from him."

"I don't think you can afford him," giggled.

"Probably not," he laughed along. "You never told me you posed or play boy." Nick said with a smirk looking down at her.

Miley's eyes bolted open and she sat up, "Oh no, did Mr. Carter show you that?"

"No, Joe did," Nick chuckled.

"Oh God, that's worse," she giggled.

"But Mr. Carter did show me another picture of you that was beyond beautiful," he said softly.

"Which one?"

"The one at the end of the right corridor."

"You thought it was beautiful," she smiled shyly.

He pulled her toward him so she was straddling his lap with her hands around his neck. He wiped a strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her face, "Of course, you're always beautiful. Even when the day comes that I see you in sweats with no make-up on."

Miley leaned her head forward so their foreheads were touching, "Hopefully that day will come," she whispered.

Nick smiled and pressed his lips to hers. Full of passion and love that they both felt on a high level. Her lushes soft lips could drive him over the edge with just one touch but he could never get enough.

He placed his hands on her legs and rubbed the denim fabric that were covering them. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and quickly found hers. Just as soft as her lips.

He hoped to have this moment for the rest of his life and never let go. The feeling someone gets when they are with the person that they would die without his what he felt right now. He knew Miley was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. She was the woman who was going to be the mother Jonah has always been looking for and the mother to their future children. He make sure of it.

**A/N: Review Please :D I dont have anything to say so let's get right to the dedications :D**

**Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. It seriously makes my day when I read them :) foreverandalways333, lovemiley, JuuhByMiley ( Lmaoo :D I think I would keep it for myself ;] ) xxilovenileyandjoejxx, NickJisoffmychain2828, skatergurl2789, NileyFreakk ( haha, I'll try to write some good niley sex for this story! ) GIRLY1015, Anonymous, XoXSweetestXoX**


	7. Chapter 7

"I am so excited that you are coming to this years "Jonas Family Day!" Demi exclaimed cheerfully as she drove Miley and herself to the park to meet up with the rest of her family.

The Jonas Family day was a yearly tradition. One day out of the year they would spend all day together playing games, storytelling, and just enjoying the family that they were so blessed to have. But this year, even thought Miley was not a Jonas, she was still excepted with open arms.

"Me too Dems," Miley laughed at how excited her best friend was.

After parking at the entrance of the park they both stepped out of the car and began walking toward every one else. Miley smiled widely when Nick waved at her. Demi looked back and forth between the two and winked at Miley.

"You and my brother are getting pretty serious, huh?" She nudged Miley with a smirk on her face.

Miley blushed and looked down, "I guess so."

"So how's the sex," Demi stated clearly, unfazed.

"Oh, well-" Miley blushed even more and began stuttering, "we haven't….We-"

"I get Miley," Demi chuckled, "I am shocked but I get it,"

Miley playfully shoved Demi, "Well thanks."

"Hey Mi," Nick said as she approached him. He kissed her softly.

"Hey," Miley whispered onto his lips.

"MILEY!" Jonah screamed running toward her with a huge grin on his face. Miley picked him up as he jumped into her arms.

"Hey big man," she smiled as he threw his arms around her neck.

"Me and you are going to have so much fun today," Jonah said pulling away as Miley sat him back down onto his feet, "We have a bunch of games that I am going to beat you at."

The whole family laughed.

"We'll see about that," Miley playfully challenged.

"Okay what game are you guys playing first?" Denise asked.

"Hide and Seek!" Jonah said.

Every laughed, "Okay, hide and seek it is."

"Every one go hide so I can find you," Jonah said turning around to his grandparents and closing his eyes to count, "1...2..3.."

Nick grabbed Miley's hand and started running. He pulled her behind a pair of port-a-potties.

"Why are we running, he is just a six year old?" Miley asked.

Nick shook his head, "He is really good a finding things, remember that." Nick said catching his breath, "But in the mean time," he said connecting their lips.

Miley was caught by surprise but soon wrapped her arms around his neck as his landed on her waist. Nick pushed her back softly against the port-a-potties. In that moment Miley didn't care that she was touching a gross and stinky container that held a toilet full a peoples feces, she just cared about Nick. She parted her lips as Nick's tongue slipped into her mouth.

"I found you," Jonah interrupted them, "what are you guys doing?" he asked scrunching up his face.

"Nothing buddy. Let's go find everyone else," Nick said placing his hand on Jonah's back.

"I already found every one. We are going to play another game now," Jonah beamed running off.

Miley laughed and grabbed Nick's hand, intertwining their fingers, "Let's go."

"The scavenger hunt is ready, Jonah," Denise said.

"Yes!" Jonah said rushing over to Miley, "Me and Miley are a team," he smiled standing beside Miley.

"But Jonah," Demi started, "Me and you always play this game together."

"I want to play with Miley," he said, grabbing a list and running off with Miley.

Demi slumped down on one of the benches and watched a Miley and Jonah laughed together. She pushed the negative thought that was racking her brain to the back of her mind and just sat there.

"I found the base-ball!" Jonah explained crawling out from under the slide.

"Alright!" Miley high-five him then looked down at their list, "Now all we have left is the flag."

"There it is!" Jonah pointed to tree that the scale flag was tied to. Jonah grabbed Miley's hand and started running, "Joe and daddy are going to beat us!" he said running faster as Joe and Nick noticed the flag also.

Jonah released Miley's hand and started climbing up the tree, "Be careful Jonah!" Nick warned as Jonah made his way up the tree.

He untied the string that was holding the flag and threw it down to Miley as he jumped off of the tree. "Haha! We beat you guys!" Jonah exclaimed as he and Miley ran off.

"Miley can you help me decorate the gift bags?" Denise asked.

"Sure," Miley smiled.

"But mom, that's my job," Demi whined.

"Demi it's just a gift bag. Why don't you go play foot ball with the boys."

"Um…ok," Demi whispered.

Demi watched as the boys ran around tackling each other. She looked back at Miley in disgust as her and Denise laughed. Who did Miley think she was, acting like she was a part of this family. She wasn't and Demi was damned if Miley was going to take her place.

* * *

"I think Jonah's beat," Miley laughed at the little boy who was asleep in his fathers arms.

"I don't blame him," Nick chuckled. He opened the back door to his car and sat Jonah inside and buckled him up.

"I had fun today," Miley smiled.

"Good, so that means you'll come back next year?" Nick said placing his hands on her hips.

"I hope so," Miley whispered as Nick's lips came down on hers.

They both jerked away from each other as a car horn was blasted, "Let's go Miley," Demi yelled out of her car window.

"She doesn't look happy," Miley said nervously.

Nick chuckled, "Good luck," he kissed her cheek and got into his car.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked Demi as she sat on the passengers side of the car.

Demi didn't answer but backed out of the parking space and fiercely drove home.

* * *

"Ok seriously Demi, what's your problem?" Miley asked as they stepped into their apartment.

"Don't act like you don't know," Demi spat, dropping her keys on the kitchen counter, "I know all about your plan."

"What plan?" Now Miley was beyond confused.

"To take my place in my family!" she emphasized, "I saw you today. The way you acted with Jonah and my mom."

"What the hell are you talking about? I am not trying to take your place, I was just having a good time." Miley defended.

"Whatever," Demi said walking into her bedroom and slamming the door.

**A/N: Review Please :D I wanted to let you guys know that I have a new story up "Blind Love" so if you havent checked out go do it. haha. personally I think this chapter sucks :| **

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews I REALLY love you guys :D skatergurl2789, nileyandmiambeliebers ( Lmaoo :D the dirties! That seriously cracked me up! Trust me, there will be some dirties! ) NickJisoffmychain2828, LolliepopFandom, JuuhByMiley ( Yep, I'm evil like that ;] haha, oh trust me I will! ) xxiluvnileynjoejxx, foreverandalways333, klouise93, NileyFreakk, 619226 ( Remember, Demi works at the strip club so thats how he knows her :D ) FirePrincess251, Jobrodemimileyselena, XoXSweetestXoX.**


	8. Chapter 8

Was Demi actually right? Was Miley trying to take away her family? No, of course not. But Miley couldn't help but hate herself for making her best friend feel that way. She didn't think she was doing anything wrong. Demi was the one who was so excited to have Miley hanging out with the family all the time.

Although Miley did feel acceptance from the Jonas family and all her life she wished to have a close knit family such as the Jonas'. But she would never try to push someone away from that rare love and especially not someone she was as close to as Demi. Still, Demi hated Miley. The way she yelled at her last night was so new and unexpected. Yes, Miley had seen Demi angry many times but it was never directed towards her.

However, one question dug deeper into Miley's subconscious and the deep depths of her heart. Why wouldn't Demi come and talk to Miley first, before blowing up the way she did? Something had to be eating away at Demi for her to just explode out of the blue with no warning and Miley was going to find out.

All night Miley had been in a daze. Staring out into to space and not paying attention to anything but her thoughts that made her mind race for answers. Nick kept glancing down at Miley who was cuddled up into his chest. She seemed a bit, or a lot distracted to him. She had barely talked all night and she wasn't even watching the movie that was playing on the plasma.

"Miley?"

No answer, not even a budge or blink.

"Miley? You ok?" Nick tried again, sitting up straighter.

Miley slipped from his chest as he moved. She sat up, placing her legs under her and looked at him confused.

"Are you ok? You seem…distracted," Nick reached over and softly placed his hand on her thigh.

Miley shook her head to clear her mind, "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something that happened with Demi last night."

"Is she ok?" Nick asked urgently.

She giggled, "She's fine Nick," Miley suddenly frowned when her all of her unanswered questions came circling her mind once more, "I think she is," she whispered.

"What happened?"

Miley breathed deep, "Well, after we got home yesterday she went off on me. She told me that I was trying to take her place in the family and I don't even know what I did."

Nick grabbed onto her waist and pulled her onto his lap so her arms were hanging around his neck and her legs we sprawled across his, "Don't worry about it. She always had this little fits and they blow over in day or two so don't let it bother you."

"But she hates me," Miley whispered, playing with the collar of his shirt.

"No she doesn't. Just give her some time, ok?"

Miley nodded still playing with the tattered collar of his white V-Neck. Nick sighed and ran his hands soothingly up and down Miley's back, "Tomorrow, we are going out and you are going to forget about everything except having fun and enjoying yourself."

Miley looked up with a smiled slowing turning up the corners of her mouth, "Where are we going?"

"It's sur-"

"No!" Miley groaned while laughing, "You know I hate surprises," she continued, now straddling him.

Nick pouted playfully, "My surprises are good."

"Yes they are," Miley said, pecking him quickly, "At least tell me what I should wear."

"Something sexy," he smirked.

"Well that really helps," she joked, leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

Miley blew out a huge breath as she examined herself in her full length mirror. She ruffled up her hair just a tad to give it a sexy physique. She smoothed her hands down her tan stretch-leather long-sleeve mini dress that was also paired with Alaia booties.

She was ready…

Miley grabbed her bag on her way out of her bedroom. She started walking towards the exit from the apartment when she stopped. She looked behind her shoulder and stared a Demi's bedroom door. They hadn't talked in basically forty-eight hours, let alone seen each other.

Miley sighed to her self and hesitated before she strode over to Demi's bedroom. She knocked a few times before calling out, "Demi?" Miley waited a few minutes before knocking again, "Demi please talk to me. You're my best friend and I really want to work this out," No answer. Miley groaned, "Listen, I have a date with Nick and I am leaving now, but when I get back I want to talk, Ok?"

Miley didn't expect and answer and she didn't get one. She pursed her lips and walked away and out the door.

* * *

"So where are you taking Miley tonight?" Joe asked, popping a Dorrito into his mouth while flipping through the hundreds of channels on the T.V.

Nick brushed off his shoulders as he stared at himself in the mirror, "I reserved the restaurant Café La Boheme."

Joe chuckled to himself, "Wow, the whole restaurant? You have never done that for any of your dates, not even Macy."

"Miley's different. She's just….different."

"I can tell," he laughed again, "You know, If I was you, which tonight I wish I was, but I would make tonight "the night"," Joe said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't Joe. Miley's special and I don't want to move to fast and risk losing her," Nick sighed sitting on the edge of his bed.

Joe placed his bag of chips on the bedside table and sat up and beside Nick, "All jokes aside now," he patted his brothers shoulder, "If Miley is as special and important to you as you say she is, and I believe you because I see it, then it shouldn't make a difference when it happens."

Nick smiled and turned towards Joe, "Thanks."

"I have my moments," Joe said praising himself.

Nick just laughed and shook his head standing up, "Now that I am going to plan to make this happen tonight you have to take Jonah to your place for the night."

* * *

"I can't believe you reserved a whole restaurant." Miley said in shock as she admired the romantic setting, "You didn't have to do that Nick, it most have cost a fortune," she said as they were seated. She smiled at their waitress and started flipping through the menu.

"Miley, money is not an issue here. Tonight is for you to enjoy your self, so enjoy," Nick insisted with a smile as he scanned through his own menu.

Miley leaned back into her chair after dropping her menu on the table. This place was absolutely gorgeous. The gold chandlers that hung from the ceiling and the two fire places that gave the room that sense of warmth and sexiness. She smiled to herself as she saw all of the delicate roses placed on the white sheet that covered all of the tables and candles that flickered in the dim room.

From the corner of her eye she noticed Nick staring at her with a slight smile on his face. She turned to him blushing, "What?"

"Nothing, I was just looking at something beautiful."

Miley blushed even more. She felt the burning of her cheeks travel through her entire body.

* * *

"No way!" Miley laughed uncontrollably.

"Believe it," Nick nodded, loving her laugh.

After being served their dishes and have eaten most of them, Nick told Miley the story of when Joe fell head first into Kevin and Danielle's wedding cake.

"I could totally see Joe doing that," Miley chuckled out as her laughs died down.

Nick couldn't help but grin at Miley's flawless face. The way her eyes twinkled when she smiled. The way her mouth shaped when she talked or laughed. But man her voice was like a soft melody that just put him in a trance.

"Let's dance," Nick said casually.

"What?" Miley asked puzzled as another giggle escaped from her glossed lips.

"Let's dance," he repeated again standing up and offering Miley his hand.

Miley blushed for the third time that night and placed her tiny hand in his. As he pulled her close and she laid her hean on his shoulder and whispered, "There's no music."

"We don't need it," he simply stated.

Miley smiled and leaned into him more. She had never danced like this with anyone before. She never went to a single school dance. She had never been to a wedding. Nothing. But her first dance, she wouldn't want it to be any different from this.

She breathed in his masculine cologne and slightly ran her fingertips across his exposed neck, "I've never done this before."

"What? Danced?"

Miley nodded, "Not like this," she lifted her head she could look into his eyes, "No man has ever treated me the way you do and they have never made me feel this special," she whispered with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I love you, Miley," Nick said only for them to hear. He placed his hand on her chin and brought her lips to his. They kissed each other with an intense passion that neither of them had ever felt before. It was different and they both wanted more.

As they pulled away gasping for air, Miley breathed, "I love you too."

She had never felt more love for a man in her entire life. Right now she felt like she needed to show him in the most intimate way. She wanted to feel him to the deepest levels of every part of her body inside and out. If it didn't happen tonight she was going to die.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE :D Remember to check out my new story, please and thank you! :) The next chapter is for all of you guys begging for the dirties! HAHAHAHA :D So get ready... ;) **

**I have to tell you guys this because I am super excited that I think I am going to die! I get to see Miley live tomorrow! Haha not really "live, live" ( I wish ) but on this Ecuador website that are streaming her first concert of the Gypsy Heart Tour live so yea I am SOOOO EXCITED! :D **

**Now Thank all of the reviewers I loved them! NickJisoffmychain2828, xxiluvnileynjoejxx, nileyandmiambeliber ( the dirties ;} ) chem, NileyFreakk, foreverandalways333 ,  
Jobrodemimileyselena, XoXSweetestXoX, 619266 ( Because Demi is Miley's bestfriend so Mr. Carter would know her anway despite of her working for him...I guess I really didnt thing about it earlier, haha ), FirePrincess251, LollipopFandom, JuuhByMiley, Mandojbfan,  
skatergurl2789, ( I sent you a PM in reply to your review, Idk if you got it so I will just write it here, I did write a story intilted that but I deleted it is a couple of months ago...Why? )niley4eva2012**


	9. Chapter 9

Have you ever the felt the raging need to be so close to someone you think you might die if you wasn't connected in that moment? Well that is exactly how both of them felt as they walked down the hall towards Nick's luxury apartment.

The car ride was heated as well as the trip into the elevator as they rode up the countless floors until they made it to the top one. Nick's mind raced as he watched the numbers progress slowly, way to slowly. He cursed multiple times to himself. If only he purchased an apartment on the first floor.

It had been years since he had sex, let alone actually made love to a woman. Macy was the last girl who he had ever made love to and since her death there were only two woman who he had meaningless sex with. He was man, sue him. But Miley was different. Different then Macy. He felt like they didn't even need to be intimate to be together forever but he was going to show her how much he lover her by making her feel like she was on cloud 9.

Same for Miley. One lover and other meaningless sex. She itched in her own skin as they made the laborious journey down the never ending hallway. Somehow her feet were moving but the room seemed to be getting further away. She prayed to God that tonight would be perfect. She needed it to be flawless just like she needed air to breathe.

Condemned in her own thoughts she barely noticed the door being swung open and Nick leading her into the dark room. He reached out for her hand behind him and laced their fingers together. Although Nick didn't show any signs of being nervous, Miley smiled slightly at the racing pulse she felt rushing through the veins under his skin. It made her feel pretty special that she made him feel that way and she felt closer to him now that she knew they were experiencing the same feelings together.

Miley closely followed behind Nick as he silently lead her into his bedroom. Her heart gained speed as they neared the untouched room that was going to be the place that fulfilled both of their desires. She took deep breath as the door squeaked open and clicked behind them.

Nick swiftly turned so he was facing Miley. He closed the last few gaps that separated their hot, tense bodies. He slid his hands down her fabric covered arms, her breasts, and snaked them around her waist pulling her even closer.

She clasped onto his shoulders as a few strands of hair fell in front of her face from the sudden movement. Her gaze fell immediately to the tantalizing lips that were just centimeters from hers. His breath made a warm blanket around her flushed face. She thought her heart was going to jump right at her chest at any moment, she had never been so nervous, "Nick, I-"

He pressed his right index finger onto her wet lips, "Shhhhh," he whispered, sending shivers down her already fragile body.

Her breathing became more hitched as she felt her dress becoming looser on her body. The sound of zipper being pulled down seemed so loud she thought it would burst her ear drums.

"Relax, Miley," his voice came out huskily as he uncovered her arms and let the dress fall to the floor, dangling around her ankles.

Miley gulped and nodded, but how was she supposed to relax? This felt like it was her first time. Except, it didn't.

Closing the small space that was left between them, Nick lowered his mouth onto her glossed lips. They were so soft and plump that he felt like he was the weak one. His heart began to pick up the pace once more. The smell of her perfume floated into his nostrils making him inhale deeply. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt the slight interaction of her wet tongue brush against his lips.

Barely allowing themselves a chance to breath, they continued undressing each other. Every piece of clothing seemed to take an eternity to hit the carpeted floor beneath them. The anticipation and tension rose to a new level every time their bare skin came in contact with the other person.

Now fully naked they admired one another. Their thick blood pumping faster and harder with each silent breath that they tried to inhale discreetly.

Miley clenched her thighs together to keep her self hidden and disguise her now fully exposed aroma that drifted through the air.

Unfortunately Nick picked up on the scent and smirked to himself. Just what he wanted. The musky, natural scent of a woman turned him on the most and made him want her even more. But now he fully knew that she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her.

Taking the dominate role Nick stepped forward, placing his hands on her naked body for the first time. He breathed deeply trying to contain himself from taking her every which way imaginable right then and there. He placed a soft, lingering kiss on her temple, trailing down to the corner of her mouth.

Closing her eyes, Miley relaxed her tightened muscles and glided her hands up his chiseled torso and pecs, stopping at his cheek bone then pulling him down to another soul steeling kiss.

Never breaking the kiss, Nick scooped her up into his arms and walked over to the bed, dropping her on the soft mattress gently. He became painfully harder as he heard her soft moan when her back came in contact with the plush sheets.

Seeing the pained but pleasuring look appear in his muscles she grabbed his hand and pulled him on top of her, "Touch me, Nick," she whispered sexily, reaching in between them to grasp his fully erect dick.

Nick gulped then gathered himself. First he placed open mouthed, wet, deep kisses around her neck and shoulder blade. His palms rubbed over her nipples, and she whimpered under his touch.

As he licked his way further down, her lower tummy burned with excitement and desire. She gasped as his wet tongue covered her perky nipple. As he expertly moved from one hard nipple to the other, her fingers cringed and she held her breath.

He lifted his mouth away from her swollen nipples her cupped each breast in his hand and flicked his velvety tongues across the sensitive spot. A helpless moan escaped from her mouth as her eyes rolled back in their sockets. She arched against him wanting more of his touch as he sucked and nipped away at her.

Her hips arched into his making them both moan from the sudden contact. He slipped against her wet sex and pulled away. Miley clutched onto his biceps as they gazed into each others eyes. The room so hot and heavy they could barely breath.

"I want you, now," Nick hoarsely muttered, tugging at her hips.

Miley whimpered then took his mouth again, mumbling, "Then take me."

Her head fell back against the pillow as Nick's hard, hot hands pushed her thighs apart and he moved onto of her, guiding himself to her wet entrance. He stopped suddenly then looked at her, "Wait. We need a condom," he started to scramble off her.

Miley shook her head and tightened her grip on his arms, "Birth control," she stated simply, never opening her eyes, "I want to feel you. All of you and nothing but you."

Nick quickly returned to his previous position. She shifted her hips and raised her knees, pulling him forward . He plunged into her warm, wetness of her sex. They both paused for moment, capturing everything they felt.

She was so tight and hot around his swollen cock. She squeezed her insides and smiled as Nick moaned, placing his hands beside her head. The head of his shaft pressed against her womb as he moved forward. Each intoxicating thrust built up the rising pleasure that was soon to burst in both of them.

She shuddered beneath him, encouraging him with her whimpering sounds. They came together and fell into each others arms, breathing heavily and satisfied.

He barely touched his lips to hers before rolling beside her. They lay together, chest rising and pounding hearts. Miley cuddled against him and covered their damp bodies with a sheet. He tightened his arms around her and she lay her face on his chest.

* * *

The same night, Demi sat behind her make up station at Ecstasy. She placed her head in her palm and watched as her eyes drooped. She barely caught any sleep and wasn't ready for an all night shift.

The night before she stayed locked in her room dwelling on her thoughts. Was she not good enough for her family? Was she not pretty like Miley? Did she not have the perfect figure and personality such as Miley did? The feeling abandonment consumed her and invaded her path of thinking. If her family wanted her to change then she was going to.

"You look horrible," Katy cooed, walking over to Demi.

"What do you want?" Demi asked with an irritated eye roll.

"You know Dem," the blonde began, "I have always like you. It's just your stupid ass friend that has always gotten in the way of our friend ship."

"Is that so?" Demi said non-interested.

Katy nodded her head, "Anyway, I want to help you out."

"With what?"

"With your performance," she said as if it was obvious, "You are not going to be able to perform like this. You look like you are going to pass out any minute. So here," Katy reached into her bag and slid a plastic bag that held white powder into Demi's hands, "Oh and you will need this also," she slid a water pipe in her other hand.

Demi examined the substance closely, "Is this crack?"

Katy nodded with an evil grin, "It will keep you awake and feeling fresh," she took the bag from Demi's hand and dumped the powder into three straight lines on the table, "Just snort it into your nose with this pipe."

Demi twirled the pipe between her fingers the shifter her gaze to the drug that was laid out in front of her. It was just for one night, what harm would it do? She just needed to stay awake for night and honestly she wanted to forget about everything and speed through her shift.

She shrugged her shoulders and hunched over placing her right nostril over one of the pipe and sniffed the crack into her body. She pulled away quickly and coughed rubbing her nose.

Katy laughed then nudged her, "Do it again. It gets better."

Demi listened and finished off with the last three lines.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! :D I hope all of you anxious niley pervets enjoyed this chapter ;) This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it and love you guys! Also check out this new niley author thatnileyfreak11.**


	10. Chapter 10

Early the next morning, Nick lay calmly awake with his arms wrapped around his love. He admired her peaceful state and beautiful features. The way the new rays of the sun broke through the seams of the curtain and cascaded over her nude figure made her seem untouchable. Nevertheless, Nick softly smoothed his fingers tips over her exposed curve. Perfectly matching the slight dip in her side then tracing them to her swollen lips. He set the pad of his thumb on her bottom lip then tugged a little before removing his touch. He brought his hand to her hairline and slightly rubbed her hair never taking his gaze from her flawless face.

Miley was so perfect in his eyes. She was everything he could ask for if not more. Yes, she was more. He didn't deserve her love. A man who had knocked up his girlfriend at sixteen and now a single father didn't deserve such a natural soul. A beautiful woman who was the whole package. Only in Nick's eyes…

Nick snapped out of his thoughts as the soft flutter of the woman who was caressed in his arms eyes slowly opened. He softly smiled loosing himself in her deep blue orbs.

Miley mirrored his smile but applied her own blush. Here she was, naked for the first time with the only man she truly ever loved. "Morning," she whispered, bring her palm to rest on the crook of his neck.

"Morning," Nick slightly chuckled, his smile growing bigger, "The day has finally come that I get to see you with the remains of last nights sweat and sex hair mixed with bed head."

Miley blushed fiercely trying to hide her awful appearance. She shoved her face into Nick's chest, "Shut up," she giggled, the sound muffled by his broad chest.

Nick laughed along, tightening his grip around her then whispering into her ear, "You're still so beautiful."

Miley smiled to her self then placed a soft kiss on his chest then craned her neck so she could stare into Nick's eyes. With content smiles on both of their faces, Nick leaned down capturing her lips in his. A soft meeting of the mouths. They pulled away slightly after only a few seconds but still close enough so their lips were slightly grazing each others.

Miley brought her left hand behind Nick's ear and pulled him down into a more harder, heated kiss, "Should we take this to the shower?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Demi staggered into her and Miley's apartment. She felt horrible and terribly exhausted. She dropped her purse beside her bedside table when she entered her room. She trudged into her bathroom that was connected to her room. Her vision was a little blurry causing her to squint at her reflection as she approached the vanity.

She leaned her elbows on the hard surface then used her fingers to stretch out the skin around her bloodshot eyes. She sighed and turned on the faucet, splashing cold water on her face. After drying her wet skin with a towel she walked back into her bedroom and fell back onto the bed, snuggling into her blankets.

She turned toward the window that was to her left and stared out at the bright morning sky. A silent tear streaked down her face as the events of last night replayed in her mind.

After the first three lines of crack she snorted she started her shift. Approximately five minutes after the drug entered her body it started to work. She felt like she was on top of the world. Suddenly a bolt of energy surged through her veins and controlled all of her senses.

Every fifteen minutes she would go back to being tired and depressed but Katy would offer her just one more line and Demi gladly excepted. As long as she could escape herself she would do anything.

Now she wanted to abandon herself more then ever but she decided sleep was the best option now. Before drifting off she made a mental note that she would get her own supply of crack from Katy tomorrow.

* * *

Later that day, Nick and Miley drove to Joe's apartment to pick up Jonah. After chatting with Joe for awhile they decided to visit Nick's parents. Now Nick and his mother sat on the back patio watching Miley and Jonah run around the lawn.

Nick widely smiled at the sounds of Jonah's laughing screams and Miley's giggles as she chased him. Denise watched Nick intently. The way his face lit up watching the two. She had never seen her son like this. So happy and content…satisfied.

"She's great with Jonah," Denise said nodding toward Miley who was now tickling Jonah on the ground.

"Yea, she is," he smiled.

"I haven't seen you this happy since you and Macy were dating," she giggled.

Nick looked down briefly. Macy, still a touchy subject. After a second he sat up straighter and looked over at his mother.

Denise sighed, "Honey, I know you are still hurting but you have to move on for Jonah. Now I am not saying that you forget Macy and let Jonah forget that she is his mother but you need to do what is the best for both of you and I believe that Miley is a perfect for the both of you," she smiled softy, "Look," she nodded to toward Jonah and Miley again, "That is the mother Jonah needs and she is the woman you need. I see that she makes you happy even more then Macy did."

Nick chuckled as he watched the antics of his son and love, "I know she is perfect and she makes me happy. Sometimes it's hard to think about Macy but I am moving forward."

Denise reached over and gave Nick's arm a slight squeeze.

* * *

"He is so cute when he is sleeping," Miley whispered as Nick held a sleeping Jonah in his arms. After leaving his parents house it was already late and now they were entering Nick's apartment.

Nick lowly chuckled, "I am going to go put him down," he said walking into Jonah's bedroom.

Miley smiled then started roaming the living room. She laughed to herself at the various pictures of Nick and Jonah. They were always goofing around and having a good time. Stopping in the middle of the row of framed pictures, one in particular caught her eye. One of a girl. She looked young, around 16 she assumed. She had shoulder length straight brown hair and was very pretty. She ran her fingers over the glass that incased the photo and smiled.

"Pretty, huh?"

Miley jumped and looked over her shoulder. Nick laughed and placed his hands on her hips from behind, looking over her shoulder down at the picture in her hands.

"Very," she whispered, admiring the young girl, "Who is she?"

There was a brief silence before Nick spoke, "Macy," he breathed.

Miley's breath caught in her throat. This was Jonah's mother. Man, she was looker, "She's beautiful," Miley said placing the picture back in its place.

"Yea," Nick whispered as Miley turned to him. He pulled her close by her waist and placed his forehead on hers, "So are you," then he lowered his mouth.

Man, she could inhale him like this all day. His firm yet soft lips moving perfectly with hers as she tangled her fingers in his curls. Nick grunted as she deepened the kiss. Her fingers massaged the back of his head and she let out a low moan as his hands slipped lower down her back coming at a rest on her low spine.

Now they felt like they couldn't pull away. Their bodies hot with desire and passion. Then Miley pulled away, "I can't stay tonight."

"Why?" He asked, searching her eyes.

"I need to talk to Demi tonight and I have work tomorrow."

"You sure you don't want to stay?"

Miley giggled giving him a peck, "Of course I want to stay but I need to fix things with Demi."

"Ok, but you don't know what you're missing," Nick joked, walking her to the door.

"I'm sure I can survive one night and I think you are the one who will be missing out," she poked his chest as she stood at the open door.

"I know I am," he smiled, kissing her gently.

* * *

Miley walked into her apartment dropping her bag from her shoulder. She reached for the light switch in the pitch dark place, "Demi?" she called out after the light filled the room.

Not getting an answer she walked to Demi's room knocking on the door, "Demi, are you in there?" Nothing.

She cracked the door opened and sighed when she saw Demi asleep, "There's always tomorrow," she whispered to herself shutting the door and retreating to her own room for the night.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! :D Wow! Another update in like a day? Yep, haha. I wasn't planning on updating today but this chapter practically wrote its self. Thank you guys so much for your reviews, you have no idea how much I love appreciate them :) From now on I am not going to reply to anyone on chapters here only if you dont have an account but if you do have an account I will reply to your review via PM. This way just saves me a lot of time. So if you dont have an account look for my reply to down below if I did reply!**

**619226- At first I was thinking about having Demi cut her self but the whole drug thing just popped into my head and I decided to go with that. Oh and yea I know what you mean. That happens to me alot!**


	11. Chapter 11

"We haven't talked in weeks so I don't know what's going on with her," Miley leaned her elbows on the counter as Samantha loaded the dishwater.

Miley had come over for her and Mr. Carter"s annual Sunday dinner, now she was chatting with Samantha, since Mr. Carter dismissed himself for a nap.

They talked about a few things, including Demi. A month had passed since her and Miley had that huge fight, which Miley swore up and down she was going to speak with Demi about and make everything alright. But one day turned into a week and a week passed to a month. It's not that Miley didn't try to talk to her but Demi just had a bunch of excuses or she would ignore Miley all together.

"She just needs time," Samantha said, turning the dishwashers cycle on.

"And I haven't given her time?" Miley responded frustrated, "It's been a month and she has just ignored me."

"Maybe she is hiding something," Samantha suggested with a raised eyebrow, "You should snoop around."

"Snoop around?" Miley whispered to herself. Slowly a smirk appeared on her face, "Snoop around," she said again, more loudly and confidently.

"Just tell me what you find," Samantha laughed.

Miley nodded, starting to plan out when she was going to investigate, when her eyes locked on the staircase that was in perfect view of the kitchen. She studied Mr. Carter as he slowly made his way up the flight of stairs with a tight grip on the hand rail. He had a pained look on his face, seeming like he was trying to climb a mountain.

"What's wrong with Mr. Carter?" Miley asked, not taking her gaze off the old man.

Samantha just shrugged and took a brief glance to where Miley's vision was fixated, "He's been walking a little slower lately, but I guess he is just getting old."

"Yea," Miley whispered, watching as continued to trudge step after step.

* * *

The next night Miley watched Demi intently as she left the apartment and headed off to start her shift that night.

After ten minutes had passed, Miley tip-toed over to Demi's room, as if she was still in the apartment. Slowly, she creaked the door open and poked her head in, scanning the semi dark room. She looked behind her once before stepping all the way in, leaving a small crack showing through the door.

Her mind raced and her heart thumped. She didn't know where to start, not to mention what she was looking for.

First she rummaged through all the dresser drawers and every spot in the bathroom. Now she stood in the middle of the room, defeated, "Maybe I'm just paranoid," she whispered to her self.

As her eyes fell to the floor she noticed the corner of a box sticking out from under the bed. She placed her hands on her hips and stared longingly at the cardboard. _What's one more second_, she thought.

After a few more seconds passed she dropped down on all fours. Crouching down lower she extended her right arm and grasped the edge of the box pulling it out of it's dark confinement.

She stood up straight and dropped the box on the bed. She lifted the lid and carelessly dropped it to the floor, "Pictures? That's it?" She groaned in frustration, dumping all of the contents out of the box onto the bed.

Miley gasped at what laid in the middle of all the pictures. A plastic bag with white powder in it. Beside it a regular straw. Caustiously, she reached her hand out and took the baggy into her hands. This couldn't be what she thought it was. Demi would never do something like this.

* * *

Hours later Miley sat in complete darkness at the kitchen table, staring into the darkness. She waited all night for Demi to come home and now she could walk through that door in only a few minutes.

Her legs couldn't stop shaking as well as her hands. The color had drained from her face but her emotions still remained strong. She was angry, frustrated, concerned, sad, confused…

Miley's head snapped up when she heard the clicking of the door as it opened and closed. Her hear beat began to speed up as she heard the shuffling of feet coming closer to the kitchen, then the silhouette of the person she once knew inside and out, entered the darkness.

Then the light brightened the kitchen and Demi jumped, "You scared me," she said barely audible.

Miley stared at her for a moment. Her mind just couldn't register the findings she had discovered and the ones that were still unraveling, then, "What's this?" She held up the bag then slammed back onto the hard surface.

Demi's breath caught in her throat for a second, then, "Why do you have that! Why were you in my room!" she screamed in anger walking towards Miley.

Miley stood up, "No! It's not why I have this! It's why you have this!" she yelled, matching Demi's actions, "Why do have drugs?" She whispered.

"It's none of your business," Demi snatched the bag from the table and glared at Miley, "Stay. Out. Of. My. Business," her eyebrows knitted together and her nostrils flared.

Demi walked away leaving Miley speechless, "Why are you acting like this? What is so bad in your life that you have to resort to drugs?" She pleaded, her voice cracking.

Demi stopped at her bedroom door then looked over her shoulder, "Go look in the mirror then you'll have your answer," She spat, slamming the door.

* * *

Miley left the apartment in tears, she drove to Nick's place thankful that there weren't many cars on the road at . She couldn't stop the tears from streaming out her eyes. To have someone tell you that you're the reason for such a disastrous event can tear your heart right out. It will make you feel hated and take away your dignity. It can make you look at your self in disgust.

Miley banged her fists on Nick's door, her foot taping impatiently as she wiped her eyes.

The door swung open, "What the he-" A shirtless Nick started, "Oh, Miley," his heart clenched at her tear stained face. He caught her as she fell into his arms sobbing.

He carried her into his bedroom and gently dropped her on top of the mattress, instantly going to her side and pulling her into his arms, "What's wrong baby?"

"Ju-ust hold m-e-e," she sobbed into his neck.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! :D Big big big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, love love you guys! =*} A few days ago I updated Blind love. I also have a new story "From where you are" with NileyFreakk. I won't be able to update this coming week because I have major exams all this week. They determine my class placement when I start high school this coming fall so wish me luck :D**


	12. Chapter 12

The sun was just starting to rise as a very tired Nick watched. He hadn't slept since Miley had come banging on his door. How could he sleep? The love of his life was a hysterical wreck and he had no idea why. So he just laid there with her in his arms, fast asleep, as he softly stroked her hair.

His mind raced with worries. There were endless possibilities as to why Miley was so upset. He just hoped that it wasn't life threatening. Nick was so taken back by the scene. That was the first time he had ever seen Miley like that…just so helpless.

All night he just held her as she shook with sobs. His heart broke realizing that there was nothing that he could but hold her. Hold her and never let go. Eventually she fell asleep but unfortunately he did not. Which leads back to-how could he sleep in a moment like that?

Detangling himself from her, Nick quietly exited the room and walked to the kitchen. He began making breakfast, he still had a kid to feed ya know.

As he cracked the eggs, mixed them, then poured them onto the sizzling pan, he couldn't stop his mind from making up the worst assumptions. He just shook his head and popped some bread into the toaster and began setting the table.

Every time Miley stayed over, which was happening quite frequently in the past month, he added one more place setting, which felt quite nice to do. The three of them had breakfast together and enjoyed every second of the laughter that escaped their lungs and filled the air.

After finishing setting the table, he turned around to be greeted with a sleepy Jonah, who was rubbing his eye with his small fist.

Nick smiled and helped into a chair, "Morning bud."

"Morning," Jonah yawned.

Nick ruffled Jonah's hair then went to fill his son's plate.

"Woah! You look terrible," Jonah said, making Nick whip around.

Nick's eyes widened for a second but quickly returned to normal without anyone noticing. He had to admit, Miley didn't look her best with smeared mascara, puffy eyes, and a rat nest for hair but she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

"Jonah!" Nick spat.

"Sorry," Jonah mumbled, looking down.

"It's ok," miley giggled, taking a sit. She took the hair tie from around her wrist and pulled her hair up into a bun.

"Someone's feeling better," Nick said, placing Jonah's plate in front of him.

Miley just nodded as her smile slowly faded remembering what happened. Nick noticed but decided not to press on the subject since Jonah was present.

After breakfast, Jonah went into the living room to watch the morning cartoons, leaving Miley and Nick alone.

Miley stayed seated and picked her nails as Nick loaded the dishwater. She was nervous that Nick would ask what last night was about. Who was she kidding, of course he would but she just hadn't thought of an excuse yet. Of course she wasn't going to tell Nick about the drugs. Demi was still her best friend and just because they had a fight didn't mean she was going to back stab her.

Nick turned and faced her. He just studied her. The way she was in deep thought and always picked at her fingernails when she was nervous. He always noted the little things because that what made Miley, Miley.

Nick pulled at chair out from beside Miley and scooted it closer to her as he sat. He slowly grabbed both of her hands and rubbed the back of them with the pad of his thumbs, "What happened last night?" he whispered.

Miley looked up, searching his eyes. Could she lie to him? Was she capable of doing that? But it wasn't that big of deal right? She would help Demi get clean and no one would ever have to know. And that's what she planned to do, "It's nothing," she began, "Demi and I- eh, aren't really on the best of terms right now, that's all," she finished with a slight smile, trying to reassure him.

"Are you sure?" Nick asked, seeming like there was something more.

"Yea," she breathed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Carter sat in his office, at home, as his personal doctor came for his weekly check up. Everything seemed be going normally. They went through the routine and he waited for the results which would end in "Everything looks fine."

Doctor Robison checked over the results of the tests that he took on the last check up. They had run some blood tests that Robison had taken with him to the hospital. He read over them many times then looked up at Mr. Carter then back down at the tests.

"I have some bad news," Doctor Robinson started, "The benign tumors have developed into malignant tumors. Now we can do surgery to remove them but the chances are very high that they will grow back. Also you have lost a sizable amount of weight over the past month. There was also blood found in your stool sample which is not a good sign," he paused and sat the papers that were in his hands on Mr. Carters desk, "The cancer is worsening faster then anyone thought. As a friend, I suggest that you tell the people who are closest to you. I will be visiting more often now and soon we will have to do this stuff in the hospital."

After Doctor Robison left, Mr. Carter sat silently in his office. The only thing-well the only person running through his mind was Miley. How could he leave her? How was he going to tell her? He knew he had to, there was no denying that but it was just so hard. He decided he would tell her, not now, but he would.

* * *

"I need some more, like now," Demi said urgently. She stood behind Katy looking into the mirror.

"I just gave you some," Katy stated, turning in her chair.

"But I need more," A desperate Demi pressed on.

The blonde sighed, "Fine," she raised her hands in the air, "But your just going to have to wait until our shifts are over tonight. You can come with me to pick it up."

"Anything is fine as long as I get it tonight," Demi stated blankly, walking off.

"Where are we going," Demi whispered, as her and Katy walked down a dark alley.

Their shifts had just ended and now they were walking down a long dark alley way. There were rats everywhere and you had to watch your every step. Demi hung close by the blonde in front of her when she heard creepy noises. She squinted her eyes from all of the fog drifting through the air.

Suddenly, Demi came to a holt as Katy stopped in front of silver, metal door, that looked anything but brand new. She listened as Katy knocked twice, then twice again, and then just once. The door swung open and revealed a tall, red headed man, with many tattoo's.

"Hey Curtis," Katy said, stepping passed him.

Demi stayed close behind, trying to avoid eye contact with the scary man beside her.

"Hey! Look it's Katy!" Another man with a tattooed covered body said as they walked into a room with a bunch of guys and a few girls who were lunged around. They either had alcohol to their lips, drugs going up their nostrils, or smoke traveling out of their mouths.

"Hey guys," Katy took seat on the floor in front of a wooden table and began making lines of cocaine, "This is Demi," she bluntly stated and pulled Demi down by her side.

Some mumbled "hey". Demi looked around at the what seemed to be a run down place. They all looked scary, especially the guys. One in particular she thought. A man who sat in a rather large chair. He had dark hair that was surprisingly nicely cut but still ruffed up. He had tattoos up and down his arms, she was sure there were more though. She tried looking away from him but he just kept staring at her.

"What's someone like you taking drugs for?" The mysterious man asked.

Demi didn't know what to do so she just shrugged.

"Leave her alone Jesse," Katy warned, then looked over at Demi and shook her head.

"Shut up bitch!" he snarled, "The girl can speak for herself." he turned his attention back to Demi, who was fiddling with her hands, "So…"

"I just- It….helps me escape everything," she stuttered.

Jesse just smirked, not taking his eyes off of her. He planned on keeping her around as long as he could.

* * *

After making love that night, Nick and Miley were cuddled up together with a white sheet around their naked bodies. Miley drew imaginary shapes on his bare chest with a soft smile on her lips. She then place a lingering kiss on the heart she just made then placed her arm across his chest, leaned her chin on it and looked up at him.

"You're beautiful," Nick whispered, kissing her nose.

Miley giggled, "Thanks,"

"I mean it," he stated seriously, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. Inside and out. I don't know what I would do without you."

Miley smiled, "I love you," She crashed their lips together, now sitting up and straddling him. She firmly placed both of her palms on his chest, making Nick groan.

Pulling away, their chest were heaving heavily. Miley placed her forehead onto his, "I hope we can stay like this forever," she whispered, closing her eyes.

Nick placed his hand onto her cheek, "Nothing is going to break us apart, ok?"

Miley smiled, then kissed him again.

Everything was going change. For everyone and no one can stop it but can they stay strong?

**Review Please! :D Sorry for the wait :( Hope this makes up for it! I hope you guys are prepared for alot of "drama" in the upcoming chapters! It gets alot more interesting, TRUST ME! So I hope you'll stick around :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Ok, so what about this one?" Miley said, stepping out of her closet and twirling around in her cheetah print dress that ended mid-thigh. She smiled excitedly, waiting for Demi to answer.

"Cute," Demi mumbled, picking at her nails. She'd been with Miley all morning and honestly, she didn't want to be there.

Miley sighed. She hounded Demi all morning to hang with her and when she caved in Miley thought they were finally getting somewhere but Demi seemed to be very uninterested all day.

"I guess I'll wear this then," Miley finally decided on the 13th outfit she had tried on. She was extremely excited about tonight. It was Sunday which meant her and Mr. Carter's Sunday dinner but this time not only was she bringing Nick along, Jonah was coming as well. "You know, you can come with, if you want," Miley offered, glancing over at Demi as she stepped into her black sandals.

"I already have plans, " Demi stood up from Miley's bed and started walking out.

"Wait," Miley said hurriedly, rushing behind her, "What are you doing tonight?"

"Just hanging with some friends."

"What friends?"

"Katy and some other people," Demi shrugged, getting annoyed.

"What?" Miley asked confused, "Since when are you friends with Katy?"

Demi shrugged as she lifted her purse onto her shoulder and headed for the door, "Don't wait up," and with that the door slammed behind her, leaving a very confused Miley on the other side.

* * *

"I think he likes it," Nick chuckled, as him and Miley watched Jonah staring at the mansion that looked down on them.

Jonah gaped at house, more like a castle to him. Hell, it was one, "This. Is. So. Cool!" Jonah yelled, excitedly, "Let's go in!" he grabbed both his dad's and Miley's hand and pulled them along.

"This place is huge!" Jonah's smile grew wider as he stood in the middle of the voyeur, "Dad, do you know all of the cool stuff we could do here? Sliding down the stairs, throwing footballs in the house. It's a dream."

"Glad you like it," Mr. Carter laughed as he walked down the flight of stairs. When he made it to the bottom Miley went over and hugged him then kissed his cheek.

"This is Jonah, Nick's son," Miley introduced.

Jonah smiled at the much older man, "Your house is awesome!"

The adults laughed, "There's more," Mr. Carter said, starting to give Jonah a tour.

Miley and Nick followed behind them, hands intertwined, "They like each other," Miley giggled.

"It's kind of like looking at the past and future," Nick chuckled, watching the two interact with smiles on their faces.

After many laughs - thanks to Jonah, and many stories - thanks to Mr. Carter, it was time to leave. Miley looked at the time on her cell and noticed they were leaving a lot earlier then what the normal time was. Well, Mr. Carter did say he was tired and now he was headed up to bed.

"Bye, I love you," Miley said, as Nick helped Jonah put on his jacket.

"Love you to sweaty," Mr. Carter said hoarsely, slowing walking up the stairs as his hand that was holding onto the rail shook.

As Nick opened the door, starting to let Jonah and Miley exit first, a disturbing cough echoed through the room. They all jerked their head over to Mr. Carter who was now on both of his knees coughing into his right hand.

Miley immediately rushed over to him, she didn't worry about tripping as she ran up the stairs. She kneeled down beside him and placed her right hand on his back. Her eyes started welling up with tears as she saw blood running down the hand he was violently coughing into to.

* * *

Miley sat in a plain, suffocating hospital room, aimlessly looking down at the shiny tile floor. Her face was stained with dried tears which made her skin seem stiff.

The world had stopped when she sat and listened to Doctor Robison explain Mr. Carter's condition. Everything seemed to go in slow motion and now she was just stuck. Stuck in her own thoughts. She hadn't been able to speak with Mr. Carter at all. Nick rushed them to the hospital and now here she was sitting in front of his hospital bed that he was asleep in, or she thought he was asleep.

She was grateful to have Nick in this situation. He didn't leave her but he had to stay in the hospitals cafeteria with Jonah since there was a strict amount of visitors aloud at a time.

Snapping her out of her thoughts was the rustling of the thin, pale blue hospital bed sheets that Mr. Carter was wrapped in. Seeing his eyes open and them lock gazes, made Miley feel sadness, confusion, sympathy, anger.

Mr. Carter tried to smile to lightened up the mood but his muscles felt heavy and sore. He didn't want Miley to find out this way. Just looking at her exhausted, withered state made his heart clench.

"Miley…"

"Why?" Miley said, cutting him off through clenched teeth. She closed her eyes trying to stop the flood of tears that were getting ready to burst, "Why didn't you tell me," she sobbed as her voice cracked into a whisper.

Mr. Carter hated seeing her like this and knowing he was the reason this time made it a million times harder to watch, "I couldn't."

There was a silence. Miley felt a fresh tear slowly roll down her cheek, "How long have you known?"

How could he answer that question. He knew the answer would break her heart even more.

"How long?" Miley repeated more strongly, intensely looking into the old man's weathered eyes.

"A year," he stated, regretting it when he saw the cascade of tears flow from her ocean blue eyes.

She violently wiped at her cheek, "When were you going to tell me!"

"Soon. I promise," he said, telling the truth. He was planning on telling her the next time they were alone.

"I love you," she cried, with a watery quiver. She walked over to the bed and crawled in with him. She threw her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest, "I love you."

All Mr. Carter could do was hold onto her for dear life. He kissed the top of her hair and ignored the tears that were now rolling down his face.

* * *

"GO! GO! GO! GO!" The guys chanted, pumping their fists into the air as Demi and Katy raced to see who could finish their 5 lines of cocaine first.

Demi won and leaned her head back, laughing obnoxiously loud, but bothered no one in the room.

Jessie came over to intoxicated brunette and yanked her up by her arm, "Come with me," he whispered into her ear, biting the lobe. He pulled her to his bedroom, never giving her a chance to respond.

"What are we going to do?" Demi laughed, looking around.

Jesse came up behind her and placed his hands on her waist, starting to raise up her shirt. He kissed and licked at the exposed curve that connected her shoulder blade and neck, "Were going to have fun."

Demi giggled again, turning around to face him, "I love fun."

"Good," he violently smashed his lips onto hers, smirking when she started kissing back. Roughly, he pushed her onto the bed when the back of her knees made contact with the edge.

Towering over her, Jesse peeled off his black V-Neck and began unbuckling his jeans. He put both of his knees at her sides and started sucking and biting at her neck. Then he jerked her jeans off and harshly shoved his hand into her panties before tearing them off of her legs.

Once he freed himself of all of his clothes he pushed her legs apart and jarred into her.

Demi grunted in pain, "Wait," she croaked hoarsely, turning her head from side to side trying to stop the room from spinning. She started lightly pushing at his chest, "I want to stop."

He ignored her and slammed into her faster and harder, making her scream and start punching him harder, "STOP!" she yelled through her tears, "Please," she whispered, exhausted and gave up.

But he didn't.

* * *

Miley trudged into the hospitals cafeteria. Her eyes were puffy and red and she had stained mascara around her eyes. She spotted Nick at a table in the corner with his head in his hands but no Jonah.

"Where's Jonah?" Miley asked, her voice barely able to escape past her lips.

Nick jumped out of his seat at her words and rushed to the other side of the table where she stood, "My mom came and got him," just like Mr. Carter, the sight of Miley made his heart break. She looked so helpless and lost, "Oh Miley," he said, pulling her into him. He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tighter when he felt her tears seep through his shirt.

Not letting go of her, he pulled a seat out from under a table and sat down in it, bringing Miley on top of his lap. He ignored the attention they recieved from some of the workers and the little amount of patients that sat at the other tables.

"He's dying," Miley sobbed into his neck as her fragile body shook.

"Shh," he cooed into her ear, rubbing her hair soothingly.

**A/N: Emotional? I told you guys there was going to be a lot of drama and there is still more to come. I hope you guys like it, I am actually nervous about the reviews for this chapter. Give me some critism. Weird to be asking for that? But I did work hard on the hospital scene for this and the rape scene. But anything that you see I need to improve on or that could have made this better would be very much appreciated or any suggestions that you want to happen or predictions on what you think will happen :) So please review! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

Demi slid down the granite shower wall in hysterical sobs. Her chest heaved painfully as she tried to suck in breaths between her weeps. Her oxygen was becoming thick and musky from the steam filling the tight bathroom. Her once pale skin now turned a burning shade of red as the scorching water pelted off of it.

She curled into the fetal position, hugging her knees to her swollen chest. She closed her eyes painfully tight, earning an agitating migraine, but she didn't care. She wanted to die right then and there.

How could someone be so miserable and want to die, wished for it even. To kill themselves at the most. Demi had felt this way for the past 2 weeks, ever since the first time Jesse raped her. He killed her soul and left her body alive.

After that horrific night, Demi felt numb. Numb with life, her life. And every time it happened she would ease away from fighting. She let him do it now. She let him steal from her and use her body as his own sexual gratification.

He claimed her as his. She was now his own personal sex slave. He made sure she was always by his side and watched her every move. If Jesse felt she did anything wrong he would crudely yell in her face. He spat the ugliest words at her and then raped her, not caring how she felt as long as he was relieved. And every time he won. She couldn't stop him, she was weak.

Demi had no one there for her at this point. No one new about what she was doing or going through. Miley was the only one who knew about the drugs but ever since she found out about Mr. Carter's Cancer, she had been putting all of her focus on him but if she wasn't at the hospital she was with Nick or Nick was at the hospital with her. As for Katy, they weren't friends, they had never been friends to begin with.

She was alone. Completely alone.

Right now she ached for Miley. Her best friend, or as of now her former best friend. Demi knew she was the reason that they drifted apart. It was all of her fault and that made her feel even worse. She pushed the only person that ever understood her away.

There was no turning back at this point. What was she to do with herself? She now belonged to Jesse. He was her life now, along with the drugs and work. But work made her feel even worse. She used to feel sexy when she worked the poles and danced for the guys but now how could she when she had welts and bruises from Jesse's violent acts. How could she feel beautiful knowing she didn't have control over her own body, her most private areas that only a man who earns that right should get the chance to see and touch.

How could she feel anything?

The drugs weren't helping her anymore but she still digested them. More of them. It helped her faze out the raping and beatings but when the side affects washed away a tidal wave of pain splashed onto her.

All she wanted was her family back. She wanted her best friend back. If only she hadn't been so immature and stupid to think that Miley was taking her place, none of this would have ever happened. She didn't blame Miley anymore, she couldn't even believe she put her at fault in the first place. She messed up and didn't know how to fix it.

She didn't know how to get unaddicted.

* * *

"Honey, you can't take over the business," Mr. Carter said weakly.

"Yes I can," Miley defended for the hundredth time that day, "I am going to help you in every possible way that I can. We both know you can't work under these conditions and I won't let you. I am running Ecstasy until you get better. "

Mr. Carter sighed sadly. He knew he wasn't getting better and he knew deep down Miley knew but didn't want to come to the realization, "Miley…"

"No," she shook her head, staring at him determining, "That's the plan and I don't want to hear anything else about it. I have made arrangements with the inspectors since you have to get the whole place checked out when a new manger comes in. They are coming tomorrow. I emailed everyone a notice and I am checking the place thoroughly every night. I know what I am doing and I know you are going to get better," she trailed off at the end, "You have to," she whispered.

_He has to get better_, Miley thought to herself, _he just has to_.

An hour later Mr. Carter had fallen asleep. Miley sat in a chair, pulled right up against the hospital bed. She held his hand all night as they talked then watched a football game that was playing on the fuzzy screen of the small T.V. that hung on the wall.

Sometime into the game she felt his hand loosen it's grip and his breathing slowed. She watched as he slept. The sound of his breaths worried her and gave her the urge to wake him up. He took in slow breaths that he seemed to struggle with.

Looking down at his gray, wrinkled hand that she held onto dear life for, her thoughts invaded her mind. She suddenly started to think of her whole life. What if Mr. Carter didn't beat this horrid disease? How could she go on with her life? He was her savior, her hero.

What concerned her most was the future. He would never get to see her grow into the woman she wanted to be. She wanted to find her true love and have a family. She wanted Mr. Carter to see her children, have a chance to hold and play with them. She wanted him to see her with her family, her life, her way.

She painfully feared that he wouldn't get the chance to.

Miley sniffled as a silent tear rolled down her tired face and landed on his worn hand. She took her index finger and slowly rubbed the water mark around in a circle until it disappeared. Subconsciously hoping to keep them together no matter what.

A few moments later, Miley left the hospital when Nick came to pick her up.

As she stepped into the passenger seat of the black Harley-Davidson truck, she felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to the left and giggled when she saw Jonah leaning over her shoulder smiling.

"I made this for Mr. Carter," Jonah beamed proudly, handing Miley the "get well" card.

Miley held the pointed edges as she admired the gift. The front cover was marked with the words "Get Well Soon" which made her heart squeeze. She quickly moved her eyes away from the words and opened the flaps of the card. She giggled at the little drawings then turned her head and kissed Jonah's cheek, "it's awesome. I will give it to him tomorrow, I'm sure he is going to love it," she smiled thankfully at the thought.

Jonah grinned from ear to ear, extremely proud of himself.

As the drive started, Miley leaned her head against the window. She gazed up at the sky knowing someday she would do this to remember Mr. Carter. He would be up their soon.

Suddenly her thoughts drifter away from Mr. Carter and onto Demi. She missed her best friend and wanted so badly for things to be back to normal. She wanted to cry on Demi's shoulder. Of course she was very grateful to have Nick by her side but a best girl friend was different.

She scolded herself for not being there for Demi when she promised herself she would. How could she forget her drug problem. Something that important was not supposed to be forgotten. How could she do that to her best friend? Things could have gotten worse in the past 2 weeks and she had a gut wrenching feeling that it had.

Mindlessly, she felt a small tear trickle down her cheek and drop onto her jeans. Then Nick's hand reached over for hers and intertwined their fingers. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the smooth skin on the back of her hand softly. He smiled warm and reassuringly at her, earning one in return.

Miley turned back to the window with a soft smile. She was so lucky to have Nick in her life and she honestly doubted that she would be able to get through this hard time without him.

* * *

Later that night, Miley was sitting up in Nick's bed studding all of Ecstasy's required papers. She had her hair pulled up into a messy buns with a few strands falling out of the hair tie. She covered her body with one of Nick's white V-Necks and pair of black booty shorts.

Nick watched her intently as she rattled through the many black and white pages that were scattered on the black bed sheets. He was leaned back against the head board comfortably unlike Miley who sat with her legs crossed, focusing on business. Instinctively, he licked his lips as watched her chew on the end of her black reading glasses, that she swore up and down made her look smart when she didn't really need them at all.

Miley caught Nick's gaze from the corner of her eye and giggled.

This sent a smirk across his face and a chuckle escaping his lips, "What's so funny?"

Miley just shook her head then looked over her shoulder, she smiled innocently at him, "Nothing," then turned back to her work.

Nick smirked to himself, then scooted over to her so he was sitting to her side. He bent his head and kissed the back of her ear, "You have no idea how badly you are turning me on right now," he whispered huskily. He softly grabbed her elbow and placed her palm on top of his bulging erection.

Miley giggled, and raised her eyebrows at him, "I have no make up on and my hair is a crazy mess, but yet you are telling me that I turn you on?"

Nick nodded and lead his warm kisses down to the exposed skin on the back of her neck, "Beautiful," he mumbled.

Nick pulled away then took his index finger, put it under her chin and pulled her irrisitable lips toward his. Opened mouthed, wet kisses captured them both. Simply sweet and gentle. Nick laced his arms under her thighs and sprawled her legs over his as Miley wrapped her arms around he is neck.

He yanked the hem of her shirt up, exposing her navel. Miley softly pushed at his chest causing a sharp breath from Nick.

"We can't, now," Miley whispered, "I have to go over-"

Nick smashed his lips urgently onto hers. Miley moaned but quickly kissed back with the same amount of fiery passion. She skimmed her hands over his bare less chest and shoulders, thriving from the heat that radiated through her palms.

"Just forget about everything tonight," he mumbled against her lips. Nick reached his hand behind her and shoved the papers off of the bed and watched them fly up into the air before scattering to the floor. Then he laid Miley where the papers previously were.

He attacked her neck with hot open mouthed kisses while he rubbed his palms over her clothed nipples, and she shuddered under him. Nick lowered his head to the exposed skin where her shirt ridded up. As his mouth and tongue moved upward, so did the shirt. Once he was between her breasts he stripped her from his over sized T- Shirt.

"No bra," he muttered, between the crease of her breasts, "I like it."

Miley moaned then lifted her feet to the waist band of his plaid boxers. She stuck her toes in the hem and slid them down as far as she could before Nick kicked them off.

Soon, the last piece of clothing was removed. Miley arched against him as he dove deep inside her. Her nails scraped at his back as she bit her lip and moaned in pure pleasure. Her head twisted from side to side, exploding into a mixture of love and passion.

He found the exact spot she needed to set her off. He stoked a few more times before a blinding orgasm took over all of her senses and left her numb, soon followed by Nick.

Miley still trembled moments later, as Nick placed soft, lingering kisses all over her glistening body. He moved up against her on the bed. He admired her as she drew in deep breaths, with her eyes closed. He leaned over and softly placed his mouth on hers, sending love all through her nerves. He pulled away slightly and started stroking her hair as she cuddled into him.

He let out a long slow breath and closed his eyes. Both of them falling into a satisfied slumber.

* * *

"Did you get the email about the inspection?" Katy said, taking a seat next to Demi, fluffing her hair and smacking her lips to make sure her lip gloss was still smooth.

Demi glanced over, "No. I haven't been on the internet lately," she mumbled. She hadn't been doing anything.

"Well, they are supposed to be coming today. So if you brought any of our stuff to work I suggest you hide it," Katy stood, "I have a costume fitting now so see you later," she strutted off.

Demi did have a few bags of crack in her purse. _If they find it in my purse then I will definitely be in trouble_, she thought. She glanced around then grabbed her purse off the floor and headed into on of the dressing rooms. She cracked the door to find no body there. Once inside she locked the door behind her then scanned the room.

Spotting a purpled couch with sequin pillows on top, she walked over. Demi lifted the cushion and stuffed the baggies quickly into the crack.

She jumped at a sudden knock on the door, "Demi are you in there? You need to come to costume fitting," One of the others girls said.

"Coming!" Demi yelled, then quickly exited the room.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE :D! Thank you to every one who reviewed the last chapter, this is my present to you guys :D A big thank you to the reviewers who gave me some things to work one. I tried really hard to improve this chapter, so I hope everyone likes it :D**

**619226: It's is 100% ok. You didn't come off mean at all, I actually thank you :) Don't worry about it! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Miley swayed her hips, causing the fringe on her barely there gold skirt to sway. She balanced a black tray full of alcoholic beverages on her right hand as she navigated through the chairs and tables. She smirked sexily as she bent down to hand a gentlemen his drink, making sure her cleavage stuck out nicely in her glittering, gold bra top.

She decided to waitress tonight, just so she could keep her eyes on the inspectors. Everything seemed to be going great and the night was coming to an end.

When she delivered her last drink, she held the tray to her side and started to take out the bills her customers stuffed in her skirt as her tip. She started walking to the bar but stopped when she saw Demi coming out of the back, getting ready to go on stage. Miley sighed to herself and started walking over to the girl she barely knew anymore.

"Demi, wait." Miley huffed, grabbing Demi's arm, "Can we talk for a sec?"

"Uhh…" Demi glanced at the stage and then to her once best friend, "Sure."

Miley pulled Demi to the side. They both looked around awkwardly feeling like they were beside a complete stranger but both wanting their best friend back.

Feeling like she was the one who needed to apologize and make everything right, Demi spoke up, "Listen Miley," she started, turning to face her, "I am really sorry I ever thought that you were trying to steal my family away from me. It was stupid, I was stupid. I'm sorry I said all of those awful things to you but I never meant them. Any of it," Demi sighed, "I'm even sorry about the drugs. I know I'm stupid for doing them and I want to quit but it's hard and I don't think I can do it without my best friend," she finished, her voice cracking.

Miley smiled and dabbed at her now watery eyes. She pulled Demi into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go, "I'm sorry too," she whispered.

Demi pulled away, "Sorry for what?"

"That I haven't been there for you," Miley confessed, "I should have helped you with the drugs. I'm sorry that I just left you."

"Well, now it's all water under the bridge," Demi smiled brightly.

Miley wiped at her eyes and laughed, "Yes. Now we can get back to being best friends," she nudged Demi's side.

The re-united friends laughed and hugged each other only to be interrupted by a tall man who held a clipboard with two police officers behind him. Miley sent a charming smile to the men.

"Are you Miley Cyrus?" The man with the clipboard asked, with a stern expression.

Miley's happiness disappeared, "Yes sir. How can I help you."

"All of the Ecstasy staff is under arrest," he simply stated.

"What?" Miley said, shocked. Her and Demi started backing away as the two cops moved toward them, "What? Why?" She yelled, as the cold metal of the hand cuffs were slapped on her wrists.

"My team found this," The man said, holding up a plastic bag full of white powder, "Stuffed between a cushion in one of the dressing rooms."

Miley immediately shot her head over at Demi, who had a guilty and sorry expression written all over her face. Miley's eyes filled with hurt and angry tears. She shook her head at Demi as they and, every member of the staff, were hauled out in handcuffs.

* * *

The bar erupted in cheers as the baseball game came to an end and everyone's favorite team won. Soon the guys settled down and continued drinking their beers.

Joe patted Nick's back, "Have you heard from Demi lately?"

Nick started to respond but stopped. Demi hadn't even come across his mind in a long time and now that he thought about it hadn't heard from her or seen her in over a month. "No, not for awhile. You?" He took a swig from his beer and looked at Joe.

Joe shook his head, "Do you think something's wrong?"

"No. Miley would have told me."

The brothers left it at that and turned their attention to flat screen above the bar.

"Dude. Would you hurry up and pick a channel!" Taylor said, to their good friend, the bartender.

"Fine!" Craig, laughed.

"Woah. Look at what's on the news channel tonight, boys!" Zac chuckled, his eyes glued to the T.V.

_"We are live outside of the famous strip club Ecstasy where the staff are now being led out in handcuffs due to the findings of Cocaine inside of one of the dressing rooms." _

All of the guys laughed and whistled at the half naked woman, except for Nick.

"Whoa! Look at the hottie!" Zac whistled.

Taylor nudged Zac's side, "No, no. The dark brunette behind her is way hotter." Zac just shook his head and Taylor turned to Joe, "What do you think Joe? The one Zac likes or the sexy dark haired one?"

Joe laughed and looked up at the screen, his smile instantly fading and his gut twisting. His mouth went dry from seeing his sister in a stutty outfit being hauled away in handcuffs. Joe turned toward Nick who had the same expression he did. Seeing his sister and lover side by side in handcuffs, practically naked, sent him speechless.

"Wait," Zac said, stopping Taylor, "That looks like…Demi."

Nick came back into reality and jumped off of his bar stool and ran outside, followed by Joe.

As Nick sped off to the local police station he gripped the leather steering wheel with a tight force. His knuckles turned a ghostly white and his body was on fire. He pushed the gas petal hard, ready to blow up at someone, anyone. All he could think was, why? Why would Miley not tell him about Demi? How could she keep something like that away from him? All he could feel was betrayal.

* * *

Miley stared down at the dirty cement floor of the cell she, and all of the female "dancers" were confined to. She hung her head low, consumed in her thoughts. All she could think about was Mr. Carter. His work was lost. Taken away. Shut down because of her. No because of Demi. She shuddered at the thought of her best friend actually going that low.

She cringed at the sound of the male inmates yelling degrading things at them. They had being pushed up against the bars of their cells staring at them ever since they arrived. The police officers wouldn't let them change so they were stuck in these uncomfortable clothes that were not made to sit in.

_How were they going to get out of this? _Miley thought. If she called Nick to come and bail her _and _Demi out of the jail then they would definetly find out Demi's secret. But right now Miley didn't care about that. After everything Demi has done to her she didn't care anymore.

"Demi Jonas. Miley Cyrus." A stern voice said.

Both of the girls heads snapped up to see a police officer unlocking their cell.

"You've been bailed out," he opened the cell and made room for them to walk out.

As they walked out, they started to follow the police officer down a long hallway. Both of them were thinking the exact same thing. Who bailed them out?

Miley prayed for it be Nick and on the other hand she hoped it wasn't. But when they turned the corner her chest tightened and she heard Demi gasp under her breath.

Miley's eyes connected with Nick's. She gulped seeing him so angry, she had never seen him like this before. She felt as he were burned a hole right through her. She felt her stomach churn and prepared herself for the worse.

There was a very awkward silence. No one knew exactly what to see or do.

"Listen guys," Demi said, nervously stepping forward.

"How could you?" Nick muttered, cutting Demi off. He walked toward Miley, "How could you?" He said louder.

"Me?" Miley said, pointing to herself, confused.

"How could you not tell me that Demi was a…..a"

"A what?" Miley asked, placing her hands on her hips, knowing what he was going to say, she just needed to her him say it.

"A.." he started, then shouted, "A good for nothing dirty stripper!"

Even though Miley knew what he was going to say it still hurt. She felt hot tours well up in her eyes as she looked at him in disbelief. If he thought about strippers that way then that's what he saw Miley as, a good for nothing dirty stripper.

Nick's face filled with sorrow seeing Miley so hurt and because of him. He didn't think that of her and he didn't think that of Demi but in general that is what he thought of a stripper.

"How can you be blaming me?" Miley yelled back, "I am not the one who forced her into this business. She came on her own! I didn't even know her until she came looking for a job!" Then Miley turned toward Demi, "And you," she said in disgust, her voice cracking, "How could you do this to me? You know how important everything is to me right now. You know all the hard work Mr. Carter has put into this business and you risk getting it shut down. Especially now, that he is on his death bed."

Miley wiped at her eyes then looked at Nick one last time before running out of the police station.

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! :D First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Every review is greatly appreciated and loved :) Most importantly, I AM OFFICAILLY ON SUMMER BREAK! WOOHOO :) Well, my summer started this past Wednsday, but what ev haha :) So since I am on summer break I have A LOT more time for writing. Which brings me to: This story only has a few chapters left so when this comes to an end I have a new story I plan to publish and will be continuing my collab with Niley Freakk so yea... Love all of yall :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Nick held his head in his hands as he cursed at himself. He felt horrible and ashamed of himself. Yes, he was still upset that Miley didn't tell him about his sister but how could he say that to her? How could he be so angry with the woman he loved? He couldn't even stand to be himself right now, he couldn't even look at himself in the mirror this morning.

Last night was just awful and he wished with all of his might that he could erase it or just handle the situation differently. But the nightmare didn't end after he watched the love of his life leave the police station with out any information of her ware abouts, oh no, when they arrived at their parents house everyone blew their tops. He saw a completely different side of everyone and by the end of the night he couldn't even believe they were blood related.

He exhaled a deep, uneven breath replaying the scenes of the unfolding about his little sister. She confessed to everyone about how she became a stripper and why. About being jealous of Miley and even the cocaine. Of course he was utterly surprised and shocked to here these things coming from his beloved sibling but the next thing she told theme made his blood boil with complete rage and hatred. Jesse. Ugh, even his name said in his head was enough to make his stomach curl. How could someone do that to his little sister, his Demi. It made him sick. Just as sick when he saw his parents face when hearing all of this tragedy.

Finally wanting to stop the terrible memories, Nick ran his hands down his face and groaned in frustration. He still didn't know where Miley was and he greatly feared that he would never get to see or hear from her ever again. He wanted to apologize and make every thing all better. He didn't care how long it took, as long as he got his love back. He was 100 percent positive that he couldn't live without her and he didn't even want to try. Still he feared that she would never take him back. Why would she? He was a heartless jerk caught up in the moment. He didn't think of her like that, never would, never did. He didn't see her as one of those no good cheap whores. She was different and he was lucky enough to get to find that out and discover the real her but he lost it.

"You ok?"

Nick's head shot up at the sudden intrusion. He smiled sadly at his mother, "I don't know what to do?" He looked back down at the granite surface of the bar that was placed in the middle of his parents kitchen.

Nick closed his eyes as a sigh escaped his mothers lips, "About who?"

He struggled with his answer. His whole world was falling apart right now and it was just to much for him to handle. Right now he prayed for every thing to be fixed in the next second. Nick met his mothers tired eyes as he tried to control his emotions, "Everyone," he croaked.

Denise sadly looked down then regained herself and walked over to where her son was sitting. She pulled the stool out from beside him and took a seat, "You shouldn't be worried about every one else," she confessed, placing her aged hands on top of his.

Nick stared at her confused.

Denise softly smiled, "Miley," she said, "All you need to worry about is Miley."

"But Demi-"

"Forget about Demi," she shook her head, then laughed, "I am not trying to sound like a horrible mother by saying that and I'm not. What I mean is the rest of us can help your sister without you. But Miley," she sighed, "She is the one for you. She is the real mother for Jonah and I know that you know that too. But she is never going to get to be there for either of you if you don't something."

Nick sighed devastated, "But I don't where she is," he mumbled.

"So?" Denise said, raising her voice, "Then you need to get off your ass and start looking for her."

Nick looked at his mother dumbfounded, "Mom. I have never heard you curse before."

Denise laughed, "That's not the point," she patted Nick's hand, "Love is a tricky thing. But it is also very rare and special and I would hate to see you throw this kind of love away just because you were to afraid to try," Denise choked back her tears, "I have seen you loose one love and I don't want to see you go through that again."

Nick smiled thankfully, "I love you, Mom," he leaned over and embraced his mother in a loving hug, "So, is Dad still trying to get Demi to go back to college."

Denise sighed and stood up. She walked to the refrigerator wanting to prepare breakfast, "Sadly, yes."

Nick furrowed his eyebrows together, "But I thought you wanted the same thing to."

"I did but," Denise breathed, "But it's not what Demi wants. What she wants is to make it on her own with her own terms. It's what makes her happy and I would rather see my kids happy then miserable with a diploma."

"Are you going to let her.. Uh.." Nick felt like his tongue was swelling. As much as he couldn't stand to know what his sister had been doing for the past few years, he knew his mother was right. He just wanted for her to be happy, "Continue to be a stripper."

Denise sighed, "It's not my decision. It's hers. If she wants to be a stripper that is her choice and I will support her no matter what, that is what we all should have done from the beginning and that is what we are all going to do from now on."

Nick felt his fists tighten at the sudden thought of Jesse, "Is she going to press charges on that bastard?" He seethed through clenched teeth.

"Nick! Language," Denise warned, "Jonah could walk in any minute, " She sighed, "She said no-"

"What!" Nick pounded his fists on the table and shot up out of his seat, "She has to! If she won't **I** will!" he fumed.

Denise sighed sadly, "I want to too, but it's her choice and there is nothing that any of us can do about it."

"Nothing we can do about! I will make sure that son of bitch rots in prison for what he did to her!" Nick looked at his mother one last time before storming out of the kitchen and up the staircase to Demi's room.

"What the hell is this about!" Nick yelled as he barged into her room.

Demi jumped, shocked, "I could have been naked!"

"That's not the issue right now!" He seethed, "How can you not press charges, Demi!" Nick pressed.

Demi sighed and sat at the foot of her bed, "I just don't want to go through all of that. I just want to forget it and moved forward."

"But he should get what he deserves!" Nick looked at her in disbelief. How could she just let him walk away a free man?

"Nick please," Demi choked on her tears, "I-"

"No Demi!" He yelled louder, "How can you just let him get away with this! It's worse enough that you let him touch you like that and now you don't even want to press charges!"

"Wait," Demi shook her head and stood up. She slowly walked toward him with each word, "I did **not** let him rape me! I said no repeatedly. I pushed, punched and kicked him. I did every thing I could to stop him," she breathed shakely, "It's hard to keep fighting when you know your going to loose."

"But Dem-"

"Daddy."

Demi and Nick looked at the door, both of their hearts breaking at the child in front of them. Nick kneeled down as Jonah starte running to him with tears streaming down his red cheeks.

Nick held onto his son as Jonah placed his head in the crook of his neck and tightly laced his arms around his neck, "What's wrong buddy?"

"I he-eard yelling an-nd I got sca-rr-red," he cried into his fathers neck.

"Oh Jonah," Nick rubbed his back and sat on the edge of Demi's bed.

"I wan-t M-il-eeyy," Jonah sobbed, wiping his eyes.

Nick felt his heart break even more. He wanted Miley just a bad. What if he never found Miley? How could he explain it to Jonah. And even worse, if he did find Miley but she didn't take him back then she wouldn't be there for Jonah and that would hurt them worse. But poor Jonah didn't know of anything that has happened which hurt Nick and made it very difficult for him

"Don't worry buddy," he soothed, "I will get Miley, " Nick gently pulled jonah away from his neck and wiped at his tears, "But until then, how bout you go down stairs with grandma and help her make breakfast. Sound good?"

"Ok," Jonah mumbled, climbing down from his fathers lap and going downstairs.

"So you still don't know where Miley is?" Demi sighed, exhausted, taking the empty space next to Nick.

"No clue."

Demi laid her head on his shoulder, "Don't worry, you'll find her and you will get her back."

"Why are you and mom so sure?"

"You and Miley just have that once in a life time kind of love. You guys would die without each other, literally." There was a silence, "You should go to the hospital. She is probably there since she has recently spent every hour there."

Nick softly smiled, "I hope so," he breathed, "I'm sorry Demi. I was just frustrated but I will support you no matter what your decision is, with anything."

"Thank you," Demi whispered and hugged him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Nick pulled away and smile at his sister, "Everything is going to be fine again and don't forget that your are strong enough to do anything and win anything."

Demi nodded and pushed his side, "Get a move on bro! You got a woman to find!" She giggled.

"Ok, Ok," Nick laughed, "I'm going."

* * *

Nick took a deep breath as he stared at the familiar hospital door. He read the room number over and over again just to distract himself. His heart raced out of control at the strong possibility that only a door could be the separation between him and Miley. He took one last deep breath and turned the knob.

His heart squeezed at the lack of his love in the room. He turned to Mr. Carter and sadly smiled.

"Nick," Mr. Carter welcomed with a warm smile, "Come in. Is Miley with you?"

Nick sat in the chair next to the uncomfortable looking bed, "Hello sir, uh erm, no. Miley isn't with me. I actually came here hoping she was with you."

Mr. Carter nodded in understanding, "I saw the news last night. I was hoping Miley would come to me but she hasn't but I know that she is alright. But you don't look alright. What's on your mind?"

"I messed up, really bad," Nick hung his head in shame, "I think I've lost Miley forever," he breathed, "I hurt her sir, and I regret it and I didn't mean any of what I said to her. I was just so made about last night and finding out about my sister that I could have lost the love of my life."

"Listen, son," Mr. Carter tried his best to sit up straighter, "I may not know what happened last night but if there is one thing that I am sure of is that the two of you are going to be just fine. Miley just needs time to reflect and gather herself before she deals with a situation. No matter what has happened between you two you'll be fine. She needs you and you need her but you just have to give each other time and the support. Don't run away just because it gets hard at some points, that's what makes you stronger," Mr. Carter smiled and reached over to pat Nick's back, "All she needs is your support and love. If she is secure that she has that from you then she will never leave, no matter what."

Nick nodded and smiled thankfully and more full of confidence, "Thank you, sir."

"Hey, Mr. Car-"

Nick's head shot up at the sound of that sweet voice that he had come to live from. He felt his body stiffen and time stop. Even though she had light bags under her eyes and looked devastated, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him. She looked just as shocked as him to see each other in the same place.

"Hey," Nick breathed, standing up.

Miley stood frozen. She kept her wide eyes on the man in front of her. The man who completely shattered her heart last night. She cried the hardest she ever did last night and she barely gotten any sleep and the sleep she did get was filled with dreams of the man she was completely, head over heels, in love with. As much as she hated to admit it right now, she missed him and was glad he was here. She missed his absent last night in her time of need. It wasn't the same crying on Samantha's shoulder and having her arms wrapped around her. She only wanted and needed him. She couldn't live without him and she didn't even want to try.

"Hello sweetie," Mr. Carter greeted with a smile, "I'm glad you came today."

Miley finally broke her stare from Nick and smiled at Mr. Carter, "Of course I came today. I'm always here for you and I really wanted to talk to you today and say that I am sorry for-"

"Stop it, Miley," Mr. Carter cut her off sternly, "You have no reason to be sorry. This is not your fault and Ecstasy can wait for later. Right now I want you and Nick to talk."

Miley glanced at Nick who was still staring at her. She tried her best to hide her blush and she cursed at herself for blushing at a time like this, "But-"

"No "buts" Miley," Mr. Carter shooed them away, "Go and talk. Now."

Miley nodded and turned to the door, feeling Nick's presence following her. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, turning toward him, trying her best to avoid his eyes.

Nick cleared his throat, "Um…Let's go to the cafeteria," Miley nodded and started ahead. Nick hesitated but put his hand on the small of her back.

Miley looked around cafeteria. They had already been sitting there for 10 minutes and neither of them said a word. She just sat there aimlessly looking at anything that caught her eye while Nick stared down at the table. But Miley's thoughts were interrupted by the soothing voice she craved for the past 12 hours.

"Um…" Nick started, turning toward her, "First, I want to apologize. I feel really terrible for saying what I did. You have to believe me when I say that I didn't mean any of it. I was just frustrated with the situation, but I have never thought of you like that and I never will."

Miley breathed in shakily, praying to God that she wouldn't cry. Not now, "You hurt me Nick."

"I know and I'-"

Miley put up her hand to silence him, "Let me talk," he nodded and she continued, "You hurt me really bad, Nick. I never thought that you would but you proved me wrong last night," Miley felt her heartbreak when Nick hung his head, "But I know that I hurt you too and I'm really sorry that I kept those secrets from you but I felt that I couldn't betray my best friend."

Nick looked up at her, "I understand the stripper secret but drugs. That could have killed her Miley. Don't you understand that. It would have been better to betray your best friend if it was the right thing to do for her."

"I know, I know," Miley shut her eyes, "Do you remember that night I came to your place at 3 in the morning and I was crying," Miley opened her eyes and saw Nick nod, "I had found out about the drugs that day. When I confronted Demi she told me that I was the reason for her taking them. I wanted to tell you so bad but I just couldn't and I knew it was wrong but I felt like if I kept her secrets then I could still have some of her as a friend."

Nick reached over and took both of her hands into his, "I understand but I wish you still would have told me. But now Demi is fine and everyone is fine," Nick sighed, "I want us to be fine again. I want to be with you again. I want to have you back in my arms and hold you at night after we make love. I want feel and hear you breath when your sleeping in my arms. I want all of you. The good and the bad, I want it."

'Do you mean it?" Miley's lip quivered as she tried not to cry.

Nick placed his thumb on her lip and pulled her face closer to his, "With all my heart," he whispered, then took her lips in upon his. Gentle and full of love. Neither of them wanted to pull away, they both waited for this moment all night and both of them thought that it wouldn't happen ever again.

They slowly pulled away, leaving a lingering lovers taste on both of their lips. Miley placed her forehead on his and breathed deeply with her eyes closed, "I don't want their to be anymore secrets between us. I want us to tell each other everything from now on, even from our past," she opened her eyes and leaned away from him, "I'm going to tell you something that only Mr. Carters knows about me. Not even Demi knows this."

Nick breathed deeply, preparing himself, "Ok," He grabbed both of her hands again, "You can trust me."

Miley breathed in shakily, "When I was in high school I was head over heels in love with this guy, and we dated. He was my first time and I only gave him my virginity because I thought he loved me too. Just a few weeks after we had sex, I found out I was pregnant. I lived with my grandmother because my mother couldn't take care of me and I haven't see her since she left me at my grandma's house. As for my father, I never met him. Anyway, my grandmother kicked me out when I told her. Then I went to my boyfriends and I was sure he would be by my side but he told me that all he was looking for was sex and thought I would be a nice ride and that he wasn't ready to be a dad and that I should leave him alone from now on. So there I was. A knocked up, homeless 17 year old. Then I found Mr. Carter he picked me up off the street and took me in like I was his own and he paid for my abortion. He was against it but I begged him, because I didn't want to bring a child into this world and have it live an unhappy life. Then I started working at Ecstasy." Miley looked at Nick, nervously, "I would never get an abortion now. I was just so young an-"

Suddenly, Nick leaned forward and captured not just her lips, but her heart and soul. She quickly kissed back, moving her lips in sync with his. Now she was 100 percent convinced that he would stick by her no matter what. She smiled, through the kiss, ignoring her tears at this point.

"Thank you, for telling me," Nick mumbled against her lips. Then he pulled away, "Don't be afraid of your past because without it you wouldn't be who you are today."

**A/N: REVIEW PLEASE :D! First off sorry for the long wait :| This the longest chapter I have not just written for this story but all my stories. I honestly think it suckz so sorry for giving you a long sucky chapter. Oh, and just to let you guys know, I have hinted about Miley's abortion in a previous chapter, some of you got it ;) Oh, and A BIG MEGA SUPER THANK YOU to allllll of my reviewers for the last chapter! WOW! I got 10 reviews in less than 24 hours of posting that chapter! I was shocked and so thankful to each of you :D Just remember that this story only has a few chapters left.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Before we get to the story I want to let you guys know that this is the last chapter, except for the epilogue that is next. I honestly wasn't expecting this to the last chapter but that's just how it turned out to be. Oh and something else important, if you followed me on twitter TheMsBrandy1 I want to let you know if you didn't already that I have officially closed that account because I was having problems with it but I made a new one and you can follow me xRadiatingLovex I will follow back if you want me to :) But please follow me =]**

Miley pushed her auburn locks out of her face as she entered the all to familiar mansion. She took her sunglasses off and placed them onto of her head, thankful that they managed to keep some of her hair out of her face. She practically skipped into the large, hand crafted kitchen. Her smile brightened when Savannah came into view.

"You look even happier then yesterday when you visited," Savannah said, looking over her shoulder as she continued chopping the vegetables.

"What's there not to happy about?" Miley chimed. And she was right. Ever since her and Nick made up those two months ago everything in her life began to get better with each passing day. Her and Nick's relationship was stronger and they hadn't had one single fight. Demi was getting the support she needed from everyone, she even started going to a 12-step program. Now she was free from the drug abuse. Ecstasy was back up and running. But the best thing, Mr. Carter came home. His cancer wasn't gone but it was getting better and that gave her hope that he would beat this cruel disease for good.

Savannah giggled at the chippers girl enthusiasm and all together good spirit, "Mr. Carter is out on the deck," Savannah motioned to the direction where Mr. Carter spent most of his time since he was released.

"Talk to ya later," Miley waved behind her as she walked towards the back deck.

She hummed her own tune as she strutted to the doorway they led to wide oped back yard. She smiled seeing Mr. Carter sitting in his rocking chair, his back toward her. Her smile slowly faded when she saw the class cup knocked over on the floor beside his foot, still with milk running out onto the wooden planks that made up the white deck. She slowly started walking over, praying to God that he was just too tired to pick up the glass. Taking the last step behind him, she brought her grip to the wooden knob on top of the chair. Closing her eyes one last time, a tear dropped out of her eye and landed on her cheek. She sniffled and leaned forward, she placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

Nothing.

Again, she shook him.

Nothing.

She shook him violently, her whimpering sounds mixing in with the creak of the old wooden chair that rocked from her pleading force, "Please," she cried, still shaking his shoulder, "Don't do this to me!" she screamed falling to her knees.

She grasped onto his limp hand and leaned her head against his arm, shaking violently, "Why?" her voice cracked.

She stayed in her position as countless footsteps ran out to them. She cried harder when Savannah knelt down to her and wrapped her arms around her. Miley cried in her chest, barely even able to catch her breath.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Denise asked sympathetically, as she entered Nick's living room.

Nick sighed, "Not good," he shook his head, looking down. The truth? Miley was a wreck. She wasn't talking or communicating in any way, she just cried. Nick didn't know what to do except hold her but he wanted, **no**, needed to do more. He couldn't stand seeing his love so broken and lost. But why did this have to happen now? Everything was going so smooth and perfect. Now, she was going down hill and he was afraid. Afraid that she would never heal after this. Afraid that this would tear her down for good.

Miley's lip quivered as she listened to Nick's and Denise's conversation from inside Nick's bedroom. She rubbed her hand over her forehead trying to soothe her headache caused by crying all day. Her face was flushed and wet. The same as Nick, she was afraid for the same reasons. She didn't feel like she had any strength left. Mr. Carter was her strength but he couldn't even beat his cancer. He was gone and never coming back and she was gone and was worried she would never come back.

She sobbed harder and harder, placing her face in her hands. She heard the door creak open but didn't care to move. Her whole body shook in the strong arms that snaked around her waist and the lap she was now seated in.

"Shh," Nick whispered, placing his face in her hair, by her ear, "You're going to be ok. You're not alone and never will be," he stroked her back and rocked with her gently.

* * *

Miley sat emotionally worn out on the toilet seat inside the churches ladies restroom. She had her hands folder in her lap and she aimlessly stared down at them. She ignored the single tear that fell from tired eyes. She didn't want to be at a church under these circumstances. But here she was anyway, seating in a bathroom as everyone else were waiting for the funeral to begin.

"Miley are you in here?" Demi's concerned voice rang through the air tight room. Miley sniffled, hearing her own echo followed by Demi's heels at the bottom of her stall door.

"Come on, Mi," Demi pleaded, "I know this hard but you have to be strong for Mr. Carter. He would want you in that room today and you know he would," Demi sighed when Miley didn't answer, "Ok, have it your way. Miss the funeral and enjoy this guilt for the rest of your life."

Miley wiped at the cascade of tears that fell down her flushed cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut as the door slammed. Demi was right and she knew that, which made this so much harder. She breathed and stood up. Before she left the restroom she tried to fix her make up the best she could.

Taking one last breath, she opened the huge double doors that led to the service. She stopped when the room turned silent except for a few whispers. She soflly smiled at everyone and nodded, trying to seem comfortable with all eyes on her. As quickly as possible she walked down the rest of the aisle to the front row. She took her seat in between Nick and Demi. She smiled thankfully at Nick when he intertwined their fingers and gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"Miley," The preacher began, looking at her, "Would you like to say a few words?"

Miley smiled and let a single tear fall from her eyes. She looked out of a stain glass window as the sun started beaming through it, "He knows," she whispered.

The preacher simple nodded and continued.

After the funeral the Denise and Paul set up a barbeque in their back yard. As Miley walked entered the get together with Nick and Jonah, she thanked them both for their nice act.

"Miley will you play with me?" Jonah asked, looking up at her.

Before she could respond Nick spoke, "Bud, Miley had been through a-"

Miley placed her hand on his chest softly and smiled, "Of course I will play with you,"

Miley giggled as the little boy jumped with Joy and ran off. Turning to Nick she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. She slightly stood on her toes and kissed him gently and slowly. Leaving her lingering touch on his plump lips, she pulled away, "Thank you for everything," she whispered then ran off to find Jonah.

**A/N: Review Please :D! Sorry for the sucky ending :( I was just running out of ideas for this and I didnt't want to drag it on and have it become completely boring and not good. But I felt it was time to end it but remember there is and epilogue. THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! A special shout out to XOXOSmileyMileyXOXO who reviewed one every chapter a few days ago and made my reviews shoot up! Don't forget to follow my new twitter xRadiatingLovex Come say Hi or say anything at all =]**


	18. Epilogue

Miley twirled the bouquet of roses in her hands as she stared down at the grave stone that she had come to see several times over the past 7 years. Every time she felt the same. She would remember the exact feelings she had that day when she found him dead in his rocking chair. That day when she tried to hide in the stall of the churches bathroom. That day when he took her in as his own. Every time, she would reminisce those feelings and somehow live it all over again.

But she as life continued on she didn't feel the same. Now she was at peace and happy with her live. She had an amazing husband and 2 wonderful children. Of course she still wished that Mr. Carter was here to apart of her life and see her as the wife and mother that she always wanted to be but she knew he could see her and she knew he was proud of her.

"Mommy, mommy," little Abigail tugged at her mothers jeans. Miley smiled brightly looking into the sweet blue eyes of the 3 year old, "Can we put my picture with the flowers?"

Miley giggled softly and crouched down to her daughters size. She took the white sheet of paper from Abigail's small hands and softly smiled looking at the scribbled hearts, "Of course we can. I think he would love it," Miley wrapped the paper around the stem of the bouquet and placed the flowers in the gold holder in front of the grave stone.

"It's beautiful, baby girl," Nick said, picking up Abigail.

Miley stayed crouched down intently staring at the stone that marked the words that described Mr. Carter.

"Jonah, take Abby to the car," Nick set Abigail to her feet and she immediately ran to her older brothers side and took his hand.

The now 13 year old held onto his sister hand as he walked down the grassy hill, careful not to let her fall.

Nick crouched down to his wife of 5 years side, wrapping his arms around her waist, "You okay?"

Miley nodded with, turning toward him, "I just miss him," she whispered.

"Me too."

"Night sweetie," Miley kissed the sleeping girls forehead as she laid in Nick's arms. After leaving the funeral, the small family spent the day together. After dropping Jonah off at a friends house Abigail fell asleep.

"I will be back in a minute," Nick whispered, walking into his daughters room.

Miley walked into their bedroom and sat at her vanity. She picked up her brush and started combing her curls. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She really loved her life. When Mr. Carter died she truly believed her life was over but Nick was savoir just like he had been. She loved him with all of her heart and soul and she wouldn't risk it for anything. He gave her the life she always wanted and beautiful child and she gained a son.

Both of them were thriving from their successful business. Nick still with his family business and Miley managing Ecstasy. Nick laid down some strict ground rules that she couldn't help but smile at the memory. No more stripping. No more stripping for her but Demi she kept her job and her family just had to accept it. She was free of drugs but just wanted to be independent so she kept the job.

"Hey beautiful," Nick placed his hands around Miley's waist, chuckling at her sudden jump. He leaned down, placing soft kisses on her shoulder, leading them to her neck, "I'm surprised you didn't see me through the mirror."

She leaned her head back onto his hard chest. She closed her eyes letting a satisfied sigh echo through the room, "I was just thinking," she whispered.

Nick grasped the end of shirt and slowly began pulling it up, "Hmmmm, about?" he licked behind her ear, smirking at her shivers.

"How happy you make me," Miley hummed. She lifted her arms up, helping him pull her shirt completely off. She opened her eyes and looked at their reflection. She saw Nick staring at her with the heated passion that she couldn't get enough of.

He brought his hand to her bra clasp and stared into her eyes, "I am bout to make you even more happier."

**A/N: Sucks? Yep, big time :( I feel really crappy at the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter. Less then what I normally get -_- ANYWAY! A MAJOR SUPER MEGA JUMBO DELUXE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO EVER REVIEWED, FAVORITED, ALTERED, AND READ THIS STORY! I am sad to see this end but as you guys can tell from the last chapter and this epilogue that I am loosing interest and ideas from this story. I am trying to work on a new story, it's really frustrating me though. I am having a hard idea with coming up with an idea which is really frustrating :( But when I get one up I hope you guys will read it :) To know when I have one up you can follow my twitter xRadiatingLovex =] REALLY, FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! oh, and uh review please :D**


End file.
